


The Plan

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bestiality, Brainwashing, Demons, Drugs, Multi, Murder, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture, Torturer Dean, child rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!!!!! This fic is VERY DARK and contains many things that may be TRIGGERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ if you have issues or a weak stomach.</p><p>Ruby had told Dean that it took centuries for a soul to become a demon and that most forget that they were once human. That was true for souls whose torture was being left hanging on a rack and rotting in the blistering bowels of hell with nothing to do for eternity but go insane. She hadn't told Dean about the dozen or so demons like Alistair whose job it was to expedite the demonization of preferred souls through extreme torture. She certainly hadn't told Dean that was what was planned for him or that his torture had already begun.</p><p>Chapter one is the body of the story. Chapters two and three are alternate endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth

Ruby had told Dean that it took centuries for a soul to become a demon and that most forget that they were once human. That was true for souls whose torture was being left hanging on a rack and rotting in the blistering bowels of hell with nothing to do for eternity but go insane. She hadn't told Dean about the dozen or so demons like Alistair whose job it was to expedite the demonization of preferred souls through extreme torture. She certainly hadn't told Dean that was what was planned for him or that his torture had already begun.

 

 

“I've been asking each day for forty years, Dean, and I'll ask again,” Alistair said in his gravelly voice. He picked up his favorite knife and ran the blade gently over Dean's throat. “Will it be another day of unbelievable pain and torment, of feeling me slice you apart over and over? Denying you any peace or pleasure? Or is today the day I bring you down off my rack? Is today the day you agree to pick up my tools and take over?”

Dean turned his head away and closed his eyes against the words he'd heard daily for so long.

Alistair slowly dragged the knife down Dean's heaving chest and over his peaked nipples as he spoke. “Come now, Dean. I know you inside and out. You can't hide anything from me. You're so close to saying yes. You want to say it desperately, but you keep holding back. I can feel it each time I slide my blade into your tender, young soul. I can feel you losing hope.

“You're losing hope that your precious Sammy will save you. I told you from the start that he wouldn't. Ruby's keeping little brother far too distracted. You're losing hope that this is all a dream. I told you from the start that it wasn't. It's the beginning of your new existence. You're losing hope of losing all your memories. I told you from the start that I'll never take your memories, Dean. They torture you almost as much as I do.”

Dean swallowed hard.

Alistair slowly slid the knife down all the way to the tip of Dean's cock as he kept speaking. “How much more can you take, Dean? Don't you want the pain to end? Don't you want a chance to release your anger and rip someone else apart piece by piece? We both know you do. You always did love hunting things you had to dismember. You always felt calmer afterward, almost at peace."

Dean's hands clenched into fists without him even realizing it.

Alistair continued, “Why not come off my rack and put all of that pent up violence to use instead of spending any more time as my pin cushion? Why do you choose to suffer constantly when you don't have to? Do you think you deserve the pain? Or do you just like it that much? Does it give you a thrill? Does it turn you on, Dean. There's no way to follow through on that strapped to my rack.”

Alistair let the knife follow the same path back up Dean's body just as slowly. “Are you enduring all this suffering for Sam? I'd think you suffered enough for your precious brother while you were alive. He's the reason you're here, Dean. You know that. Forty years of being cut up, burned, branded, scalded, ripped, and torn in exchange for his life isn't enough?

“You're here. That ain't gonna change. He's there. No amount of pain and torture you endure strapped on my rack can help him. You can't help him at all anymore, Dean. Isn't it time to do something for yourself? Isn't it time for you to find pleasure again? Aren't you finally ready to come down and play?

“All you have to do is say yes, Dean. Just say that one little word, and your calm can return. Your pleasure can begin,” Alistair leaned in closer, his lips brushing Dean's ear as he whispered the words he'd known all along would make Dean consent, “Come down and start carving, Dean. I promise you that you'll soon float away from everything in your head when you just...say...yes.”

Dean was still breathing heavily. He was tired, and he couldn't take any more. Alistair's words rang in his ears and echoed through his soul. The demon was right. Dean's voice was strong and confident as he said, “Yes.”

The straps fell open, and Dean stepped off the rack. He stepped between Alistair and the table of tools, and a new soul appeared on the rack in his place. It was an eighteen year old girl with track marks all over her arms and legs. She was bloody and bent from the gang rape that had killed her. Dean took the knife from Alistair's hand without a word spoken by either of them. As soon as Dean touched the knife, tension visibly drained from his entire being.

Alistair touched the girl and healed her so the torture would be worse. He smiled as he watched Dean's eyes turn black as coal when he made first cut down the girl's torso. He knew for certain then that he was right about Dean Winchester being a natural torturer. He watched with an evil gleam in his eyes as Dean was calm and in control doing his work.

Each cut he made showed Dean vivid images until he knew the girl's entire life. Dean sliced her eyelids off so she couldn't hide behind them and teased her about thinking she could do just that when she was little. He thrust a medieval war club into her pussy repeatedly, asking her how much better it was than her's daddy's little five-inch dick. He fingered her ass roughly like her Uncle David had done until she ran away from home as he told her he knew how much she missed her loving, affectionate uncle.

Dean slowly cut off one tit and then the other. He placed one on her head as a hat, teasing her about how the high school jocks used to joke about hiding under her big titties when it rained. He reminded her how most of the junior high school boys would grab and thump her tits, asking if she was giving milk yet and if they could suck them to see. Dean told the girl he would send her other tit to her murderers as a souvenir because the leader had carved his name and their gang symbol into it. He grinned evilly when he told her it seemed only right that they got their property back.

Dean cut her hands off and used her own fingers to play with her pussy and ass because that's how her mommy found the first stash of drugs she hid there. Dean laughed as he told her he knew that they weren't her drugs. They were daddy's, and he forced her to hide them there. He laughed as he beat her, telling her mommy didn't beat her hard enough when she found them and didn't believe they were daddy's. He reminded her how it felt when mommy held her down and made her swallow most of those pills and that high was when she got addicted to drugs.

Dean reminded her how her mother used to complain that she never took care of her hair while he shoved a scalding curling iron into her pussy. He reminded her how mommy used to complain that she never took care of her skin while he rubbed acid all over her body. He beat her with a cat o' nine tails as he reminded her how she hurt her best friend by rebuking the girl's offer to eat her pussy. He told her he knew all about how she'd called her friend nasty names and told her she should die and how the girl killed herself two days later.

Dean forced her to eat her own ovaries and told her it was the best caviar she would ever taste because she loved seafood. Then he reminded her why she ran away from home when she thought she had let daddy get her pregnant and then daddy had used a coat hanger to make sure she wasn't. Dean reveled in her begging, crying, and screaming. When she couldn't cry anymore, he healed her and started all over again. It was less than two days before the girl exploded into a cloud of black demon smoke and another new arrival was on the rack.

Alistair kept watching and smiling proudly, elated that Dean didn't once require assistance in torturing his first soul.

Dean cut into the next soul with more calm and control than he had the first. He quickly learned the life story of the twenty-two year old accident victim before him. The young man was Beaver Cleaver turned Jeffery Dahmer. Dean relished each cut and each taunt and each of the boy's tears and screams. He teased the man about his picture perfect childhood, calling him mama's boy or daddy's girl. He laughed as he removed the boy's eyes and reminded him of his childhood fear of the dark. He taunted the boy mercilessly as he clawed him deep, just like the boy was afraid the monster in his closet would do.

Dean fed him his own organs, explaining that they were better raw than cooked the way the boy had eaten his pastor's daughter and three other kids. He made him eat his own cock like the boy had done to his teacher's son after she gave him a bad grade. He restored the boy's eyes and made him watch as three demons ate pieces of his body. It only took being healed twice and sixteen hours before the man became hell's newest demon.

Alistair watched with a smile the entire time, enjoying Dean's progress from human to full demon. Two years and hundreds of souls later, Alistair finally spoke, “I think you're the best I've ever seen, Dean, next to me, that is. You're a damn fine torturer. Makes me think part of you was made for this. You're the perfect little sadistic bastard tearing these souls apart. You make me proud, little one. You give me such a thrill it makes my cock hard.”

The grin Dean flashed Alistair would have made god blush in shame.

 

Alistair moved Dean from new arrivals to interrogation. Not once did Dean fail to get the information he needed from the soul or demon on his rack. Not once did it take longer that two days to get it. Dean was good at his job and getting better.

Two years after his promotion, Dean sent for Alistair. “This guy heard something about angels planning a full-out assault on hell to rescue some soul. He's telling the truth about hearing it, but I don't know if his source was. He got it from some homeless street preacher in New York City.”

“Good work, Dean. I'll let the boss know,” Alistair said as he stood very close to Dean.

“Gonna take credit for my work, huh?” Dean sneered.

“I would if you were anyone else. I like you Dean. You're the best hell's got, even better than me, but I'll never admit that again. You're a master torturer. I'll make sure you get full credit,” Alistair said as he turned Dean around and squeezed his ass. “But I'm going to get a damn good payment for it.”

“What the hell took you so long?” Dean asked as he bent over. Alistair shoved his cock in Dean's ass roughly and held still.

“You been waiting for this Dean? Waiting for me to make you my little fuck toy? Waiting for me to fuck you hard and deep, fuck you senseless?”

“Yeah, I have.” Dean sighed and pushed back onto Alistair's cock, “now get to it, please.”

Alistair started pounding hard and deep into Dean's ass. Dean Winchester had never enjoyed sex more than that hour of having Alistair's big cock ramming into his ass harder and faster than a human ever could. Electricity heated his body each of the six times he felt Alistair come in his ass. Alistair's hands never left Dean's hips. Dean came three times without his cock ever being touched. Each time Dean came, his eyes flashed yellow. Dean didn't realize it, but Alistair grinned as he saw the reflection on the soul still hanging on the rack. Alistair pulled out and slapped Dean's ass hard. “You really are a good little slut,” Alistair said and left.

That was the first time Dean bent over for Alistair in hell. It was nowhere near the last. Dean finished off the drug dealer on his rack.

It would be a lie to say Dean moved from one soul to the next without a thought. Ever since he watched the first soul he tortured become a full demon, he moved on to each soul with anticipation and joy that bordered on bliss. Dean wasn't just good at his job. He loved it.

A year later, Dean sent for Alistair again. “We got another one who heard about a planned angel assault on us.”

“Valid information?”

“Yes. This guy's a pastor, real righteous piece of shit. He was slated for heaven until the boss pulled some strings. He heard that the angels want to save the soul as soon as possible, but they don't have a clear leader and can't agree on any type of plan. Seems Michael and Raphael are the top two, but can't get their act together on how to run things. Gabriel should be the mediator between them, but no one knows where he is,” Dean grinned as he looked the demon up and down. “Gonna take credit with the boss for this one, Alistair?”

“Gonna give me my payment not to?”

“Whatever it takes to get credit for my work,” Dean grinned.

Alistair didn't just turn Dean around and fuck him this time. He played with Dean's nipples and cock, twisting and squeezing them hard, as he thrust into him slow and deep. He sucked dark mark's all over Dean's neck and shoulders. He bit him repeatedly hard enough to draw blood. He whispered in Dean's ear what a good little demon slut he was and how good he looked getting fucked. Alistair held Dean in place with his power and fucked him steadily. For two hours, Dean's screams of pleasure could be heard all over hell mingling with the tortured screams of the damned. Dean came five times. Then he came again dry as he begged Alistair for more. The flash of his eyes to yellow lasted longer each time Dean came.

“You don't have to wait for it as payment, Alistair. As good as you make me feel, you can take it anytime you want it,” Dean said as Alistair was about to leave.

“You want be my bitch Dean?” Alistair asked as he stepped back up close to Dean. “Want me to make you my property, my own little fuck toy, Dean, my little pet? Want me to make you take whatever I decide to give you whenever I want to? Want me to fuck you hard and leave you with my come running down your legs all the time?” he bit Dean's neck as he pulled him closer.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean moaned.

“Considering I get hard just looking at you, I don't see a problem with that idea,” Alistair leered at Dean.

Dean dropped to his knees and sucked Alistair off, teasing the demon with his tongue and deep throating him like a pro. Alistair visited Dean daily after that and fucked him for hours at a time.

Alistair also spread it around that Dean was now his fuck toy and everyone could have a piece of that sweet ass. He let them know that Dean could take it like a champ, and wasn't at all picky about positions or toys. Different demons began dropping by to visit Dean each day. When they told him Alistair said they could have a turn with him, he gladly did whatever they wanted. Within a week none of them bothered to tell him why they were there anymore. They just bent him over or pushed him to his knees. Dean eagerly gave them all what they wanted and enjoyed it.

Some of them even fucked him with his own instruments of torture. He didn't mind that at all. Every so often, two or more demons would show up at once. They would hold him down and fuck him until he bled, even double penetrating him. They seemed to compete to see which one of them could fuck Dean hardest and make him scream loudest. Dean enjoyed it all. He didn't know that Alistair often watched from the shadows. He still didn't know that his eyes flashed yellow each time he came. Dean loved doing his job with come running down his legs. His work improved each day.

 

During Dean's sixty-eighth year in hell, he came across another soul with knowledge of a planned angel attack. He reported it to Alistair. Alistair took Dean with him this time to meet the boss. Dean smiled to find the boss possessing the meatsuit of a sweet little girl.

Alistair reported that the angels were now training and planned to attack in less than a year. Lilith instructed her demon aides to increase the guard and fortify perimeter defenses. Then she turned to Dean. “I hear that you've been very pleasing to Alistair. Your work just keeps improving.”

“I do my best, ma'am,” Dean said.

“I also hear you're rather good at other work, and I want to watch you do your best at it. Right now.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Dean smiled again as he bent over for Alistair.

Alistair fucked Dean nice and hard, but Lilith wasn't satisfied. “I think you can do better, Dean Winchester.” She motioned to the side of the room. Another demon came up and shoved his cock in Dean's mouth. Dean sucked him like a starving man wolfing down his first food in months. Alistair kept pounding his ass.

“Close, but not quite good enough,” Lilith said. She waved over another demon. He slid his cock into Dean's ass with Alistair's and started pounding away. She laughed when Dean moaned in pleasure and came.

“That's much better,” Lilith grinned maniacally with her stolen ten year old face. She brought in and sent out several dozen demons allowing them all to take a turn with Dean. She watched Dean take cock after cock, two cocks at once, and fists all while sucking one or two cocks. She watched him get fucked and beaten for two days and moan in pleasure through it all.

“Time to step up the game a bit, Dean. I really hope you've got the stomach for it.” She snapped her fingers and John Winchester was standing in front of his son, chained and bound. John, who was still human, hesitated, but Dean didn't. He pulled John to him and swallowed him down like a glass of ice cold water, ignoring John's protests and struggles. Dean didn't stop sucking John after John screamed as he came down Dean's throat.

Dean didn't stop sucking John's cock when he heard the hell hound enter the room, and he knew exactly which one it was. He didn't stop when he felt the beast sniff and lick his ass. He kept right on sucking John and hiked his ass as high in the air as he could. He pulled John with him when the hound grabbed his neck in it's massive jaws and shoved him into position. He moaned loudly and sucked John deeper when the huge beast mounted him and fucked him harder than he'd ever been fucked.

He didn't stop sucking John and swallowing each drop of the man's multiple orgasms until he felt the hound's knot inflate two hours later. Dean howled in pleasure as the hound howled while making Dean's stomach expand with its seed. Blood and come ran down Dean's legs from his split ass, Come shot from Dean's cock all over John Winchester, and Dean begged for more.

Lilith had John taken away and brought in another hound. This one pushed its ass in Dean's face. Dean ate out the hound's ass for the hour he was tied to the hound that knotted him. He moaned and licked the front hound as the rear hound licked him where it had clawed him while mating him. Dean moaned in pleasure at each spurt of hound come he felt in his ass and kept right on eating out the beast in front of him. When the beast's knot finally slipped out of his ass, Dean laid down between the huge beasts and petted them while they licked him clean. He was content but exhausted.

Lilith healed Dean and restored his strength. She then called for two more hell hounds and set them on Dean. One held him down and mounted him. The other came around in front of him and humped his face. Dean opened his mouth and sucked the hound off. He took both of the super-strong beasts for hours. They fucked him hard and fast. He moaned as he was knotted by both hounds and came hard. His stomach swelled twice the size it did with the first hound. Blood and come ran down his legs to the floor and down his face to drip from his chin. With the sides of his mouth split wide open, Dean kept sucking for another hour until both hounds were sated and released him.

This time Dean healed himself. His eyes glowed yellow as he did. They only went back to black as his attention refocused on the demons in front of him.

Lilith smiled at Alistair. “You're right. The transformation is complete.”

“Will that be a problem when the angels rescue him for Michael?”

“Michael can't wear him now that he's a full demon. The winged ass monkey will resort to trying to use Adam. But Dean may be the right one to nudge Sam to say yes to our father. We should let the angels take him for that.” Lilith turned to Dean and said, “We're going to let the angels rescue you. You will convince Sam to say yes to Lucifer's request to possess him permanently by pushing him hard to do the opposite. You'll do whatever it takes to get under your brother's skin and make him submit to our father, Dean.”

“I'd rather not go, and I think I know how to get what we want without me having to,” Dean said.

“How's that, exactly?” Lilith asked. Her tone was one of carefully suppressed rage. “Ruby's with Sam now, right? Have her bring his soul here without anyone else knowing about it and give Alistair and me some quality time with my little brother. He'll be begging to say yes as soon as Lucifer asks. Michael won't even have time to get Adam before our father is done,” Dean flashed an evil grin.

“What are you planning for him, Dean?” Alistair asked.

“We're gonna piss him off and confuse him while he watches me have some fun,” Dean said. “Then I'm gonna remind him that big brother knows best.”

“When Lucifer takes him, he will immediately know from Sam's memories whatever you did. If Sam's hurt or pissed enough, Lucifer will kill you,” Lilith said as she considered Dean's idea.

“Our father will be free,” Dean answered simply. “That's the important thing.”

Lilith turned to Alistair and said, “Get the order to Ruby. Just to be on the safe side, have one of our operatives in heaven bring Adam to us. There's a nice waiting rack on the lowest level with his name on it.”

Lilith walked up to Dean and ran her little fingers over his chest and pulled him down to her by his nipple rings. “You really don't think you're leaving this room until I've had a taste, do you?”

Dean spent the next three hours fucking the boss in the little girl's body. He pinched and sucked her little nipples. She pulled and tugged at his piercings. He loved feeling her small mouth and tight holes around his cock. She loved shoving all of his big, pierced dick into her pussy and ass, especially when the meatsuit she wore tore and bled. She was very pleased with Dean.

As he was leaving the throne room, Lilith said harshly, “Your scheme had better work, Dean, or I'll have your ass filled with cement and eat your balls for breakfast.”

“No one knows Sam better than I do. Trust me, it will work.”

 

“Sam, wake up. Sammy. Sammy, come on. Wake up,” Dean said as he lightly slapped Sam's face.

“Dean,” Sam muttered groggily when he opened his eyes. He tried to move only to find himself strapped on the rack. He was instantly alert then. “Dean?” Sam's eyes darted around, and he took everything in: the table of bloody and blackened tools, the heat, the distant screams, the dark atmosphere, and the smell of sulfur. “We're in hell, aren't we?” Sam asked with fear in his eyes.

“Yeah, Sam, we are,” Dean said. He had to fight to keep a smile off his face.

“Unstrap me so we can get out of here.”

“That's not why I'm here, Sammy.”

“You're not strapped down. You're walking around free.”

Dean blinked his eyes black and said, “Why should I be strapped down in my own home?”

“What's happening, Dean?”

This time Dean did smile. “You fell asleep. You broke the cardinal rule: don't fall asleep when you're on a hunt alone. You fell asleep, Sammy, and the werewolf came right in the door and clawed your heart out. He's still chewing it right now.”

Dean neglected to tell Sam that Ruby had arranged the werewolf hunt, slipped him a sleeping pill, and then opened the door for the wolf to kill him.

“The angels wanted to grab you and stuff you right back in your body, but I pulled a few strings and got you first.”

“You wanted me in hell?”

“Of course I did. How else am I going to pay you back? You're the reason I'm stuck here, little brother. You're the reason I suffered decades of torture. Now it's your turn to see how that feels. I'm gonna show you what I've learned since I've been here.

“Oh, don't worry, I'm gonna stuff you back in your body when I'm done with you. Lucifer can't complete his plans otherwise. I'm just gonna have a hell of a lotta fun with you first,” Dean said as he picked up a dull scalpel and stepped closer to Sam.

“Dean, stop please. You don't have to do this. You don't want to do this, Dean. I'm your brother,” Sam begged. He squirmed on the rack even though he could tell he wasn't going to escape.

“Have to? Fuck no, I don't have to. Want to? I very much want to, Sam. I suffered miserably during my life because of you, brother, my death was excruciating because of you, and now I'm a demon because of you,” Dean said as he started stroking Sam's cock. He looked down at while he stroked it. “Quite a nice sized piece of equipment you have here, Sam. You stick this thing in Ruby often? You stick it in her after you suck down her blood or during?”

Sam was hard now, and Dean slid a cock ring on him to keep him that way. Then Dean made a light cut around the base. Sam's scream was full of more pain than he'd ever heard his brother endure. Dean closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure at the sound. “You're the reason Azazel was in our house that night. If you'd never been born, my mother would still be alive and well.” Dean sliced a skin-deep cut on the top of Sam's dick from the base to the tip.

He put the scalpel down and picked up another knife. As he skinned Sam's cock, he said, “Even if mom had still died young, dad would have been able to raise me in a normal, safe life, not moving from place to place, not leaving me with people he didn't know except as hunters, and not drilling it into my head that all I was good for was protecting your sorry ass.”

“I never asked to be born, Dean. That wasn't my choice. And I'd never intentionally hurt you,” Sam gasped out through the pain.

Dean pulled a glove onto his left hand. He coated it with water and dipped it in salt. He used his gloved hand to start stroking Sam's raw cock. Sam screamed louder than before.

Dean whispered in Sam's ear, “But you were born, you ungrateful little bitch. And the load fell right on my shoulders. I had to pick up the slack each and every damn time you got lazy or careless. Then you went and got careless enough to get yourself killed. I didn't have any other way to do my job and save you except to sacrifice my own soul. That was your fault.

“And what do you do then? You go whoring around with a demon bitch against everything dad and I taught you, get lazy and careless again, and get your damn self killed again. My sacrifice meant so little to you that you threw it down and stomped all over it. Now I'm gonna make you pay for that,” Dean said as, with one swift movement, he sliced Sam's cock off.

Dean reveled in Sam's screams. He thought they were more beautiful than any he had heard yet. He smiled when Sam screamed louder as Dean shoved his brother's own dick up his ass. Dean shoved and pulled, fucking Sam with his own cock and laughing. “That's got to feel good, huh? Pain from your dick being skinned and cut off. Pain of a dick shoved up your ass with no prep. You even feel the pain of the salt rubbing deeper into your raw dick inside your tight ass. Triple crown, little brother. They didn't even do this to me.”

Sam screamed until his voice gave out. Then Dean rammed the cock all the way up Sam's ass, using the knife handle to push it as far as it would go. “Don't worry, Sam. I'll get around to cutting it back out sooner or later. Maybe.”

“Hi there,” Ruby said as she walked into Dean's work area. “Heard you'd gotten started. Wow, he looks good like that.”

“Ruby?” Sam barely gasped out of his raw throat.

“Never can put anything over on you, Sam,” Ruby said as she stepped closer to Dean and slid her long, blond hair behind her ear. “Got a few minutes, Dean? I could really use some dick that's worth having for a change.”

“Watch out,” Dean said as he pulled his hand away from her and removed the glove. “Yeah, he looks right at home strapped good and tight on my rack. Gonna look even better when I get his ass cut open. And I've always got a few minutes for you, sexy.”

“You're having entirely too much fun, aren't you, pretty one,” Ruby asked as she threw her arms around Dean's neck.

“Yeah, I am.” Dean leaned down and kissed the demon, pulling her tightly to him. He slung all the tools off the table and laid Ruby on it. Sam watched in horror and rage as Dean fucked her right there in front of him. Sam's rage only turned Dean on more and made him fuck Ruby harder. Dean stared at Sam as he sucked Ruby's pussy and made her scream in pleasure. He grinned at Sam as Ruby moaned out Dean's name. He gloated at Sam when Ruby came for the fifth time. Then he laughed outright at Sam's surprise as Dean bent over and let Ruby fuck him with the tools he had slung off the table and begged her for more.

When they were done, Ruby walked over and licked Sam where his cock had been attached. She kissed him with his own blood in her mouth. “See you topside, lover,” she said and walked away.

Dean preened at the expression on Sam's face. “What? You think you've ever had a woman I couldn't take from you if I wanted? Fuck, man, over half the girls that dated your gangly ass only did it because I asked them to. I fucked some very young, ugly ass girls just so they'd go out with you. We're talking jail bait that needed pork chops hung around their necks to get a dog's attention,” Dean laughed.

He snapped his fingers and his tools were perfectly reorganized on the table. He picked up the dullest knife he had and cut Sam's ass cheek off. He pushed it into Sam's mouth. “I kissed your ass my whole life. It's time you learn what it tastes like.” He forced Sam swallow it whole before he moved on.

He chose another knife and cut Sam's torso open. He cut body parts out one at a time as Sam kept trying to scream. He showed Sam each one and explained its function before throwing it on the floor and stomping it. Sam felt it all. Dean made Sam sniff, lick, and bite the more disgusting ones just to watch him cringe.

Dean got bored with the quiet from Sam. He touched his brother's throat and healed it.

“What do you want from me, Dean,” Sam gasped out through his constant tears and agony.

“Lucifer is going to ask you for permanent possession and control of your body with you along for the ride. You're gonna say yes.”

“I can't do that. You would never have wanted me to do that.”

“Shit happens. Things change. My father is waiting to be free. He can't be until he's wearing your tall ass. He can't wear your tall ass until you tell him yes. You're gonna tell him yes.”

“Why, Dean?” Sam asked through the pain.

“Because I'm your big brother, and I fucking say so,” Dean yelled. He grabbed an ax and slammed it through Sam's ankle, chopping his foot off. Sam screamed in agony.

“Because it's meant to happen, and I'm not gonna let you pussy out of it.” He swung again and took Sam's other foot off.

Alistair stepped up and put his hand on Dean's shoulder from behind. Dean calmed instantly and breathed out, “Alistair.” Dean leaned over, and Alistair slid his cock right into his ass. Dean moaned in pleasure as Alistair slammed into him slow and hard and stroked his cock.

“Get off him, you bastard. Leave Dean alone. I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you,” Sam yelled.

Dean reached over and punched Sam in the head. “Mind your manners, you snot-nosed little bitch.” Dean leaned over more so Alistair could fuck him deeper. “Alistair treats me better than you ever fucking did. Show him some respect.

“He's still got me on a damn pedestal in his mind, Alistair. Time for him to learn the truth.”

Alistair walked Dean closer to Sam. Sam struggled to get off the rack to get the demon off his brother. Alistair just shoved deeper into Dean, and Dean pushed himself back onto Alistair's cock.

“Wish you had this, don't you Sammy? Dean's sweet, tight little ass feels so fucking good. Wish you knew what that feels like, don't you, to push your cock in and out of your brother? Feel him squeeze you tight? Hear him moan your name so pretty and beg you for more?” Alistair taunted Sam.

“I've fucked millions of pussies and asses over the centuries. None of them compare to your big brother. They're too tight or too loose. I can't get all my dick in or can't fill them up. But Dean, his ass just opens right up enough for me to slid inside. Takes me all the way in and holds me perfectly, like his sweet ass was molded around my cock. I could just hold still in him for hours. Fucking him is like the perfect cock massage, tight but smooth no matter how slow or fast I pound him. Makes me want to never stop. I can't imagine heaven feels this good.

“Even after he takes a hell hound, he snaps right back into perfect shape. Maybe that's from being trained at such a young age or maybe it's just him. Either way, he is the absolute perfect fuck toy. Look at him taking me so good. He looks so pretty hanging off my cock like this. He's such a beautiful little whore.

“Don't deny it Sam. You've wanted for years to be doing exactly what I am right now. You fucked everything up though. Now you're stuck watching Dean give his sweet little ass to me and any other demon that wants a piece. You're stuck watching me enjoy this tight, hot ass around my cock. I gotta tell ya, Sammy, your brother's pretty little ass is better than any pussy you ever had.”

Dean moaned. Sam balled his hands into fists and growled deep in his throat. He struggled harder to no avail. He didn't have a choice but to watch the bliss on his brother's face as he was fucked by the demon.

“Oh yeah,” Alistair said. “Dean will give this sweet ass to me or any demon that wants it, any time we want it any, and way we want it. Won't you, my little fuck toy?” “Yes,” Dean moaned as he met Alistair's thrusts. “We don't even have to ask for it, Sammy. We just walk up and take it. He'll bend right over for it without even looking to see whose dick he's taking. There's very few around here that haven't had a go at him, and that's because they're being punished. Dean'll gladly bend over to feel a good cock. The bigger the cock, the better he likes it. He's quite the little size queen, our Dean.

“He likes toys, too. Doesn't hesitate to take anything up his ass. One demon even materialized a baseball bat to fuck Dean with. Dean took it so good. Got the entire fat end in him easily. Demon didn't hold it still either, fucked Dean good and hard with that thing for hours. Left our pretty little slut grinning for days.

“He's damn good at sucking cock, too. He even sucked your daddy for hours just because our boss wanted to see him do it. Your daddy, well, he ain't a demon yet. Still, he liked that a hell of a lot more than he'll ever admit as a human. Stayed hard the whole time even without a magical assist. Came again and again down your brother's throat and never went soft. You should have seen it, Sam. You shoulda heard John Winchester moaning in pleasure at the feeling of his son's mouth on him. That's how talented your big brother is at sucking cock.

“Did you enjoy your Daddy's come, my little whore.” Dean moaned and shoved back onto Alistair.

“I like come no matter who it comes from, but, yeah, it was sweet. Not the first time I tasted it, and it was good every time. Glad the boss didn't have me ride him, though. Bastard doesn't deserve to have his cock in my ass.”

“He definitely doesn't, my little whore, he definitely doesn't.”

Alistair pulled Dean back against his chest and ran his hands over Dean's body. Dean raised his arm around Alistair's head and held him close. “Look at him, Sam, look at how much Dean loves getting fucked by a good cock,” Alistair grinned evilly as he kept slowly pushing as hard and deep as possible into Dean's ass while Dean met each thrust.

Dean moaned, “Oh, fuck, yes, I love it. Feels so damn good.”

Alistair sucked a big bruise on Dean's neck where Sam could see it. Dean writhed in pleasure while he did. “And you look so good taking it, such a pretty little whore, right, baby? Isn't your brother beautiful hanging off a big cock, Sammy?”

“Shut up, he's not your damn baby,” he growled.

“No, Sam, you shut up. I like it when Alistair tells me how good I look on his dick. I like it when he tells me I was made just to take his big dick. I like it when he gives me his big dick. I like it when he marks me while I'm taking his big dick. And I sure as hell like it when he calls me his baby, his little whore, or anything else he wants to call me, because I am. I'm whatever he wants me to be as long as he keeps fucking me so damn good,” Dean said. He moaned loudly when Alistair shoved into him harder as a reward for saying that.

“That's my baby. Such a good little fuck toy for me,” Alistair said proudly and proceeded to bite Dean's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Dean moaned and came as Alistair licked the blood away

“Oh, Sammy, you should have seen how absolutely divine your sweet brother looked when he took three hell hounds' knots in one day. Our perfect little fuck toy took two of the beasts at once, one in his tight ass and the other in his pretty mouth. I've seen Dean turned inside out, believe me, he really is as pretty inside as he is outside. But he was oh so pretty with his ass stretched and split open so good for those hounds' knots. And those sinful lips?” Alistair said as he rubbed his fingers over Dean's lips. Dean started sucking on them and Alistair moaned. “They looked so delicious split open around a hound's knot.

“Those hounds kept his ass tied to them for hours. He was totally at their mercy. If they had fought, he would have been torn to shreds. If they had tried to get away from each other, he would have been ripped in two. He was so vulnerable, helpless and covered in sweat, hound come, and his own blood. It was a beautiful sight to see. He was theirs, and he loved it.

“You should have heard that first hound howl in pleasure. It was the same hound that dragged Dean to hell, too. Dean knew it and still hiked his pretty ass right up for it to mount him. The only thing better than watching that hound drag your brother to my rack or knot him is watching Dean's sweet ass hang off my cock. He looks and feels so damn good, so hot and tight. Pushes back for more, begs for more, and he begs so damn beautifully,” Alistair smirked as he played with the rings through Dean's stiff nipples.

“That hound's knot felt damn good, Sammy,” Dean grinned as he arched his chest into Alistair's hands. “Kept me tied as long as he could. Didn't seem to want to let me go.”

“You didn't mind being that hound's bitch, did you, my pretty little slut?”

“Hell no. I was disappointed when he was done. Woulda rode that beast's knot all day. I did enjoy feeling his come gush down my legs when he dismounted though. Was hoping the boss wanted me to take two more.”

“We might just arrange that for later. I do enjoy seeing you hanging from a big cock, and that huge beast keeps you hanging for hours.”

“No!” Sam yelled.

At the same time, Dean begged, “Yes, Alistair, please! Oh, please!”

Alistair pulled Dean back. He aimed Dean's cock at Sam's face and said, “Come, Dean.” Dean shot all over Sam, screaming his pleasure out across hell. “Our little Dean is even good at taking commands, Sammy. He'll do anything for a big, hard dick. And a hell hound has got a damn big dick.

“But what I'm trying to tell you, Sammy, big or little, fat or skinny, it doesn't matter, Dean will take any dick around, he looks so sinfully gorgeous doing it, and he fucking loves it. He is the perfect little fuck toy. Always has been.”

“I don't believe you. Dean's always been straight. If anything you're saying is true, it's just because he's a demon now,” Sam snapped.

Dean laughed, “You keep right on thinking that, little brother.”

Alistair pulled out of Dean and snapped his fingers. Four demons appeared. Dean eagerly went to them and bent over for them as they took turns fucking his ass and mouth and beating him. Dean begged for more when his mouth was free.

Alistair sliced Sam's eyelids off and made him watch everything Dean let be done to him. It also let him know what Sam needed to hear.

Alistair watched Dean getting fucked, too, while he played with the few organs Dean had left in Sam's still open torso. “Just look at his beautiful little ass taking all that cock and loving it. Believe me now, Sammy? Tell me something, Sam. How do you think Dean always had money to take care of you boys when Daddy was gone for long periods of time?”

“Hustling pool,” Sam said defiantly.

“Dean was good at hustling pool, but no, Dean earned his money on his knees and bent over. He was an expert at blow jobs by the time he was eleven years old. He knew how to manage the pain of two cocks in his ass at once by the time he was eleven. From the age of eleven, he made all his money by letting any Tom, Dick, Harry, and Jane fuck him that wanted to. That is unless you were tagging along.

“At sixteen, when daddy got a bit slack about leaving money for you boys, Dean came up with a plan to make a load of cash and hide it for emergencies. You boys were too far away from the guy who usually set Dean up with his friends so Dean made a deal with a drug dealer to be the 'victim' of a gang rape for the man's crew.

“Dean knew he would be grabbed, but not when. Ten grown men jumped Dean in an alley behind the local pool hall while he was sucking the manager of the place. The manager tried to defend Dean, and the gang killed him on the spot. Dean pretended to fight and try to get away, but he let them beat him down and drag him off. He was barely conscious when they carried him into an old, abandoned house in the country where no one would hear him scream. And they made him scream so pretty.

“The first thing done to him was by the leader. He shoved his dry fingers up Dean's ass to play with his prostate and get him hard, which didn't take long at all, and then put a cock ring on him. They never let him get soft, and they never let him come. They never even touched his cock after that except to hit it. It wasn't about Dean's pleasure. It was all about theirs. And they took all the pleasure from him they wanted.

“Those gang bangers, all seventy-nine of them, all adult men over twenty-five, they held Dean down and fucked him good. They all fucked him more than once over the next few days. They didn't stop there, Sammy. When they got bored with plain fucking, they fucked him with guns, dildos, beer bottles, hair brushes, car parts, a couple of them even used a dirty, old air freshener can. The most brutal of the bunch used that can and his gun at the same time while he held a lighter to the can hoping it would explode. He laughed and joked with his buddies about their new twink toy having one hot pussy.

“They fucked him with anything they brought with them and anything they could find, anything they thought would make him squirm and scream. They even fucked him with his own boots. Some of them shoved things into your brother's ass along side their dicks while they were humping him like dogs. They fucked him hard and fast, deep and slow, and every which way in between. He was taking three and four hard dicks in his ass at a time. They stretched him so wide that three of them fisted him at once near the end.

“He begged. He cried. He screamed. And it was all a performance to get them to fuck him more. It worked. All of his fake struggles made them want his pretty little ass even more. And they took it. They took it again and again.

“All the while his ass was being pounded, he had cock after cock shoved in his mouth and down his throat. He couldn't let them know he was willing so he fought back a little. They held a knife to his throat and made him suck them all. He he loved that. One cock after another shoved into his mouth and squirted down his throat, all over his face, in his hair, and down his chest. Each cock a different shape, size, length, and taste, they lined up to fuck your brother's pretty mouth. His lips were chapped, bruised, split, and swollen before they were anywhere near through with him. Dean? Well, he was in paradise.

“They called him a pretty little whore, a sweet piece of fresh meat, a hot little fuck toy. They told him he was their property now, that they owned him and would do whatever they wanted to do with him and to him. Told him they were gonna stretch his pretty little ass wide enough to park a car in. they told him he was such a good boy that he had to be made just to get fucked. The pretty little whore ate it all up.

“My sweet little fuck toy didn't quite know what he was getting into when he made that deal. He agreed to let them keep him overnight. They kept him for two weeks. He was told the gang had thirty members. There were already seventy-nine members when they grabbed Dean. There were twelve more when they abandoned him. Fucking your brother became their temporary gang initiation.

“Dean was fucked in his ass and mouth the entire time. They didn't let him sleep because someone was always fucking his ass with something. They didn't feed him because someone was always fucking his mouth. The only thing he ingested was their come and the drugs they forced on him during the last few days they kept him. He really liked when they drugged him because then he was able to stop fighting; he could just relax and enjoy letting them use him, let go and feel all the sensations of every obscene act they did to him, and they did get obscene. That's when he loved it the most.

“He never had fewer than twelve pairs of hands on him. Some beat him while others were fucking him. They beat him in the head, in his kidneys, his cock, his legs, his back, anywhere they could reach without hurting one of their own. They beat him so badly he nearly died before it was over. They were done with him when they had stretched him so wide that he didn't bring them any more pleasure and they were tired of using his mouth. They forced him to take an overdose and let him pass out.

“They left him lying there naked and filthy and face down in filth with his hands tied behind his back, his legs tied together, and a beer bottle shoved so far up his ass that it broke when it was pulled out. He still had the cock ring on and was hard as a brick. He was an absolute thing of beauty lying there unconscious, so weak, vulnerable, and perfectly used and abused. Yes, I was lucky enough to watch it all. Dean was a perfect little fuck toy taking all that so well.

“They left him for dead without a second thought, Sammy. Even the leader didn't help him. He'd already paid Dean, and he didn't care about the money. He just thought that Dean had been literally fucked to death. Dean laid there, in and out of consciousness, for a day and a half alone.”

Sam was shaking his head vehemently denying what he was hearing.

Alistair ignored him and kept talking, “You never knew about it at all because you were at Bobby's. You both thought he was on a hunt with John, but Dean had slipped off on his own planning to make some money taking it up the ass until John got back. Now, Dean's no dummy. He arranged before hand for a witch healer to take care of him. She almost didn't save him because he didn't show up at her place when he was supposed to.

“She didn't think much about it for a couple of days, but then she got worried and went looking for him. Took her all that time to find him while Dean was abused and then abandoned there in that abandoned house, covered in come and dirt. It was a stretch of her limited power to save him. She had to call on some very dark forces for help. Took another two weeks to get him on his feet again.

“Those dark forces even fucked with John's memory. If you ask him where Dean was that month, he'll tell you Dean got busted for shop lifting and he let him rot away in a boys' home for a month. Honestly, Sammy, would John have left that kind of record lying around for a Winchester and chance child protective services snooping around?

“Dean made quite a chunk of money off that little party. That was the first time he was severely abused and abandoned. And. He. Loved. It. All.

“He loved it so much that he did it several more times while you were at Stanford. Each time with a different gang in a different city. Each time he was held and fucked without pause or mercy for days or weeks. Each time the dozens of men in the gang came up with creative ways to fuck, hurt, and humiliate him. None of them except the gang leaders ever knew he was a willing victim. As far as the rest were concerned, they were raping your pretty, innocent brother to death and having a blast doing it. Each time he was left abandoned and lucky to be found alive.

“One gang, and not the last one he let have him, kept him for five weeks instead of the one week he agreed to with the leader. They fucked him good and proper, just like all the others. Then they used him as a bitch for their dogs during the last four weeks they kept him. He didn't know until after they had him that they were going to do that. That experience nearly killed him, but he loved it, too. Four weeks of taking doggie knots constantly is the reason your brother likes the hell hounds so much now.

“He likes the way their fur feels rubbing against his ass, the feeling of the beast's knot expanding in his tight little hole, and the way the beast just takes complete control by grabbing his neck in its jaws. He likes the helplessness, that there is absolutely nothing he can do but take it and feel every sensation. He likes knowing that whether he lives or gets torn to shreds depends on how well he submits and pleases the animal. He likes the feeling of being owned by the animal while it has him tied to it.

“That gang had no intention of ever letting your brother go. They paid good money and considered him their property. They intended from the start to make him a bitch for their mutts when they were done with him. Their mutts loved him and the gang planned on letting them mate him for a very long time. They only dumped him in the desert when he got so dehydrated he collapsed. Stupid fucks thought he was dead. He would have been after they dumped him if he hadn't lucked up and been seen lying on the side of the road by a trucker. He ran from the hospital as soon as he regained consciousness. They're still looking for him in New Mexico.

“While you were getting settled in at Stanford, he answered a classified ad and worked a weekend party in Mountain View. He didn't set any restrictions or ground rules, and it was a sadistic group of people who hired Dean. He was the only entertainment for two dozen men and women, all very nasty doms who couldn't find subs that would tolerate them. For this party, he was bound and blindfolded the entire time, and there was no safe word. They did all the usual dom/sub things, especially the darker, dangerous stuff. He was in subspace within an hour of the party starting.

“They waited until he was deep in subspace and, without his permission or knowledge, they pierced his nipples and gave him nipple rings. They immediately put nipple clamps on him to increase the pain. They had a cock ring on him so they had no problem piercing his cock with no prep. He had bar rings from base to tip on all four sides. The women took then turns riding him like a horse as he groaned from the pain. By the time all the women had a turn, Dean's pain had morphed into pleasure. They pierced all around the rim of his ass, again giving him bar rings, and the men dove right into him. His screams were melodic. Soon even that pain became pleasure to him.

“That's why our beautiful little whore is the perfect fuck toy, Sammy. He's the perfect submissive. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no' when it comes to getting a cock up his ass. He never complains about anything anyone does to him while they fuck him because he loves it all and begs for more. And he doesn't kiss and tell.

“Dean was in subspace for a week after that two day long party was over with only a rich man's disinterested staff of servants to care for him. Two of those servants turned out not to be so disinterested. They fucked him while he was tender and defenseless, and they fucked him hard. The things all those people did to your brother would have left most experienced subs in subspace permanently.

“Your brother went back to that same party for the next three years. The number of guests grew each year. The abuse they inflicted on him increased each year. He was paid more money each year. Dean loved it.

“The rich's mans servants saw a chance to make some pocket money and pimped Dean to their friends while he was helpless in their care. By heaven, he was fucked more then than during the parties and damn near as hard. Dildos, whips, rods, spreaders, nothing was off limits because the rich man never even bothered to look in on Dean.

“Broke all their hearts when he stopped going back after he picked you up from Stanford. He missed it as much as they missed him. He couldn't chance the nipple rings, but he wore all his bars until the day before his deal was up. That's why you see him wearing them now, Sammy. This is Dean's actual body, by the way. He had it dug up and healed for him to possess after he became a demon. He can feel all those demon cocks fuck him harder this way.

“Just from those five gang bangs and four parties, over six hundred men, thirty women, and thirty-six dogs got a piece of your big brother's fine ass. Then there's all the one-on-one or more-on-one business transactions over the years, and sometimes there were dozens of those a night. Over two thousand men have gotten to have what you always wanted, Sammy. There were very few Dean said no to, and most of those were because you were right there and he couldn't chance you catching him.

“Remember that shapeshifter you hunted not long after you left Stanford? The one you and Dean split up to find? He didn't catch Dean off guard. Dean cornered him back in the sewer and made him an offer. Dean grabbed ankle for a monster just so he'd know what it's like to get kissed and sucked by his own mouth, fucked by his own dick, and to fuck and eat his own ass. That shifter took your brother's form and fucked your brother so hard it knocked him out for hours. That's why he was just waking up when the shifter tied you up."

“That's how I know they're all telling me the truth. I do look good hanging off a hard dick, Sammy, and I am a good little fuck toy. That's why I couldn't stop smiling when we left town,” Dean pulled off a demon's cock long enough to say.

“Poor Sammy boy, yours is just about the only dick Dean's ever come across that he hasn't let in his ass,” Alistair crooned.

“Look at him now. He's a total pro at taking cock, and he loves it. Look how he's shoving himself back onto that demon's dick without missing a beat. Watch this,” Alistair said.

Alistair waved another demon over to Dean. The demon bent him all the way over and slid his dick in beside the one already fucking Dean.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!” Dean cried out. “Feels so fucking good. Don't stop. Please, don't stop,” Dean yelled as he came for the fourth time since Sam woke.

“Dean,” Sam cried softly.

“More,” Dean begged, “Alistair, please, more. Please, Alistair.”

Alistair waved over another demon. This one slid his cock roughly in with the first two demons. None of their cocks were small. Dean was bent over nearly double and taking all three cocks in his ass and clearly loving it. Sam felt his own dick twitching where Dean had shoved it so far up his ass.

“Fuck, yes!” Dean yelled and came again.

“See, Sammy? Dean's the best little slut I've ever fucked,” Alistair said as the unnamed demons kept pounding Dean. “He loves cock so much that I broke my usual routine and didn't fuck him on the rack; it would have been far from torture for him. We have you to thank for that.”

“Me?” Sam gasped.

"Yes, you. You're the reason Dean started taking cock in the first place, Sammy. As a matter of fact, the first cock he ever took was Pastor Jim's. Dean bent over for his cock at the innocent age of ten because he caught that good man jacking off and staring at six year old you. Dean said he'd tell John what he saw. Jim said he'd convince John that Dean had a bad dream.

“Jim told young Dean that no one could stop him from taking you if he wanted. Said he could take you and disappear and no one would ever see sweet little Sammy again. Dean begged him, said he'd do whatever Jim wanted as long as Jim left you alone.

“Jim sat down and pulled your brother between his legs. He made it quite clear while he was rubbing Dean's little cock and ass that this wouldn't be just once. He pulled Dean's back to his chest and licked and sucked Dean's neck as he told Dean straight out that he was going to train him to be the perfect little fuck toy and fuck him for years. He held Dean possessively against him and slid his hand down Dean's pants as he made it clear to Dean that he would either do whatever he was told by Jim and his friends and keep his mouth shut about it, or Jim would get you alone and train you or disappear with you. Dean agreed and sealed his future.

“Jim ordered him to strip on the spot, and Dean did. Jim wasn't gentle. He didn't start with one finger, no, he coated his fingers in holy oil and rammed three straight into your big brother's virgin ass as soon as Dean's pants were down. He bent Dean over the arm of the chair and fucked him hard, telling him how he belonged to Jim now and that he was going do anything and everything Jim wanted. Dean refused to cry out, but he couldn't stop the tears of pain and humiliation from flooding down his face.

“Jim tried to make him cry out. He rammed that little ten year old ass like Dean was a grown porn star. He slapped Dean's tender ass until it was damn near a bloody mess. He held Dean by the hair of his head and one shoulder to pull him back on his cock to get deeper. Dean never made a sound. Jim loved that, thought it showed how strong Dean was. Also loved that he would be able to do all sorts of things to Dean and not have to worry at all about people hearing the boy scream.

“Jim watched Dean closely the next day to see if he would tell. Dean didn't say a word. Jim loved how Dean limped for days and had so much trouble sitting down. It made him feel proud of himself.”

“You remember that, don't you Sammy?” Dean asked as the demons kept fucking him. “That was the first day we were there that week. Remember how attentive Jim was to me that whole week? How he kept asking you if dad had hurt me or let me get hurt on a hunt or something?

“He came in me three times that first evening. After he came the first time, he left me alone to sink to my knees and cry. Soon as my tears slowed, he was plowing my sore ass again. He came in me twenty-seven times by the time dad picked us up. Told me every time how good my ass felt and that I was gonna be his perfect little fuck toy. Told me I was gonna do it and love it or else you were gonna pay the price.

“My ass bled for four days after we left there. It's a wonder I didn't bleed to death.”

“You know that from then on your brother always had private study hours with the good pastor every time daddy took you boys back there. Dean wasn't studying hunting or the word of god. He was studying the fine art of cock. Jim was teaching our little Dean how to take cock, how to squeeze around a man to give him more pleasure. He was teaching him how to suck cock, too. He taught Dean how to do marvelous tricks with his little tongue, how to tease and please, and how to deep throat.

“Jim made Dean keep a huge butt plug in his ass when he wasn't being fucked. He only let Dean shit when he was in the room. He taught Dean how to wash himself after with a douche, even taught him how to make the douche himself so daddy wouldn't catch him buying one. When he hit puberty, Jim taught him how to keep himself shaved and insisted that he do so.

“Dean even wore that plug when you weren't at Jim's. Jim told him that if he wasn't good and prepped when you boys got back, that he would tie Dean in a chair and make him watch while he prepped you. Said he'd make him watch as you got fucked harder than he had, and he'd train you both to be perfect little fuck toys.”

“The older I got, the bigger plug he made me use. I asked him why I had to be prepped all the time when we didn't know when we'd be back. He said it was part of my training. He told me he didn't want to take the time to stretch me again before he got to have fun. Then he laughed and said that I was made to constantly have something in my ass,” Dean said.

“Jim arranged for Dean to learn how to suck and get fucked at the same time. Dean was happy when he learned that Caleb was coming to visit because he thought that meant Jim wouldn't touch him. Poor little Dean nearly cried when Jim explained to him that Caleb was coming to help train him. He told Dean exactly what they were going to do to him and how excited he was about it.

“Dean tried to get away, but Jim used his own stole to tie your brother's hands behind his back. Then Jim held his face toward the window and made him watch you play while he fucked him hard, telling him he could go whenever he was ready if he'd send you in. Of course, Dean agreed to stay. Just to make sure, Jim told Dean that if he fought again, that Caleb would call you in and they would take you away to train you, that Dean would never see you again. There was no way Dean wouldn't stay then.

“When Caleb arrived, Jim shoved his cock down Dean's throat, and Caleb shoved his cock into your brother's tight little ass. Caleb gushed about how hot and perfect Dean's little hole was while he shoved deep inside it and played with Dean's nipples.

“Jim kept softly telling Dean what a beautiful sight he was taking two cocks fucking him hard and how Jim was going to make him into the perfect little fuck toy very soon. Jim fucked Dean's mouth so deep that Dean nearly choked to death twice. Jim just kept fucking his mouth as deep as he could get and telling him what a good little toy he was and how well he was learning that.

“After Dean was taught how to suck a cock while taking one, Jim held your brother's face tight to Caleb's ass and taught him lick by lick how to eat a man out. Dean fought to move his head away at first, but Jim held him where he wanted him by the hair of his head and told him to be a good little fuck toy like he agreed to. Dean tried to get his hands free. He was a competent escape artist even at that age, but Jim knew that and had tied your brother's hands so tight that his circulation was damn near cut off.

“After just an hour, Dean realized he wasn't big enough or strong enough to fight them. He had no choice but to give in and do what they wanted or let them do it to you. Dean studied hard and learned his lessons well. Caleb came twice with Dean's pretty little tongue in him while the good pastor was pounding his dick into Dean's ass.

“Jim told him afterward how proud he was of him, how good he was at taking cock, how beautifully he was progressing with his training. Told him what a good little fuck toy he would soon be. Jim told Dean this while he and Caleb ran their hands all over Dean's body, especially his nipples, ass, and pretty little cock. When Dean calmed down, they fucked him again. Those two fucked Dean for hours while you played, alone and missing your brother, right outside the window of the room they were in. They didn't untie him until he was sent to bed.

“A few visits later, after Dean was eating ass and taking two cocks well, Jim started taking money from visiting pastors to let them spend time with Dean. There was always a visiting pastor or two there before daddy came back for you boys. Dean pleased them all without complaint. For the longest time, all he got out of it besides a sore mouth and ass was a couple of extra treats for you and him at dinner. And an education.

“You always thought you were hearing moans of prayer coming from Jim's private study when Dean was in there. You were even jealous that you couldn't join them, stubbornly sat right outside the door waiting for your big brother. Oh, Sammy boy, what you were hearing were moans of pure sinful pleasure at how tight little Dean was and how good a boy he was being by taking all those cocks without struggling. Your big brother was crying choked off tears in severe pain just feet from you, his mind focused on doing this so you didn't have to.

“Think about it, Sammy. Think about how bad it had to hurt a little boy to take a grown man's cock pushing deep in and pulling out of his small ass over and over for hours. Think about how he had to choke and gag and struggle for breath with an adult's cock shoving in and out of his small mouth and deep down his throat. Think about how it had to feel taking all that at once from men he loved and trusted. Think about how much worse it must have been when those men gave him to strangers.

“Dean took all of that pain so you didn't have to. And you? You pouted and gave Dean the silent treatment each time you were there because you were jealous and thought Dean didn't care about you anymore. But every second he spent away from you was spent in pain. Your anger just made our sweet little Dean feel even worse. Made him feel guilty and ashamed, like he deserved what Jim and Caleb were doing to him.”

“Remember the time dad called ahead and let Jim know he was bringing us for a month? It was about three months after I stopped resisting. There were four visiting pastors there by the time we got there. Caleb was there, too. Eight other visitors came and went while we were there.

“The first night of that visit was the first time I had a cock in my ass and mouth constantly for seven hours. All six of them fucked me again and again. They took their time, drew it out to enjoy it more. I was so exhausted I couldn't even stay on my knees. I begged them to stop so I could rest, Sammy, I begged them. I promised to keep giving them what they wanted if they'd just let me rest. They just held me where they wanted me and kept right on fucking me while Jim sat in the corner smoking a cigar, sipping brandy, and smiling.

“One sat me in his lap and bounced me up and down till he came. Made it difficult for the one fucking my mouth, but he was a real trooper, refused to give up. Three nights in a row I got fucked till I passed out from exhaustion, hell, probably long after I passed out. I got fucked six ways from Sunday for hours every night that entire month. I tasted their come and ate most of their asses more than once.

“Did all that for you, and you would hardly even speak to me. Acted all pissed and hurt. I was the one hurting, Sammy. I was the one who had the right to be pissed. But I kept right on taking care of you when I wasn't in with Jim and his friends.

“The second night of that month was the first time I was bent over nearly double and had two cocks shoved in my ass at once. It hurt like hell. I couldn't scream because there was a cock down my throat. I couldn't get away because all five of them were holding me down. I was getting used to it by the end of the month because the same two guys did it every other night. It was hypnotizing the way one would slide back in while the other would slide most of the way out, in and out, in and out. Eventually got so I hardly felt them. The second week of that was the first time I went into subspace. Realized later how much I like it there. Until that point, everything they did to me hurt worse than hell.

“Didn't know what subspace even was then. Just knew I floated in my own head, and it eased most of the pain. They liked that. They always talked to me anyway, telling me how tight I was, what a good boy I was, how pretty I was, what a perfect toy I made, how I was made for taking them both at once, how they wanted to fuck me forever. I heard every word loud and clear when I was floating, louder and clearer than when I wasn't. They always fucked me like that for two hours minimum.

“They would slap my ass hard if I got more out of it than they liked. They always put their weight on me to get as deep as possible, and told me they wanted me to taste their cocks while they fucked me. Damn near did, with 'em fucking me so deep. Heard one when he mumbled that I sure was worth paying double the price. Jim had to tell 'em a couple different nights to hurry up or he'd have to charge 'em extra.

“One of the others really liked sucking my cock. I didn't understand that because mine was so small compared to theirs. I barely got hard the first time he sucked me. He didn't mind though. He laid me down and kept right on sucking my cock and rubbing my balls. Of course I was on my back on a guy's chest with his dick in my ass, and there was either a cock in my mouth to suck or an ass in my face to eat out. The guy sucking me was thrilled when I finally came in his mouth later that month.

“That was the first time I ever came. It felt pretty damned good, even with a dick up my ass and one down my throat. None of those men could seem to get enough of me. I was starting to get over all the shame I had been feeling and was starting to feel proud of so many men wanting my ass.

“Then a new guy that came the very next night, like he was waiting for me to come the first time. I never saw him again, either. Jim held me from behind with his hand over my mouth while this guy gave me a shot of something in the crease of my leg and groin where the mark wouldn't be seen. I could handle an injection, but whatever that shit was burned like hell fire. I had honestly never felt worse pain.

“I could feel it moving through my body. Whatever it was paralyzed me, but I could still think, and I could still feel everything. I could still scream except for Jim's hand tight over my mouth. I was terrified at first when that drug kicked in 'cause I thought it was gonna kill me. Couldn't do a damned thing about it though. It finally eased up, and Jim took his hand off my mouth. He was smiling so damn big.

“The guy sniffed and licked every inch of my body from head to toe before he fucked the hell out of me. Laid me on my back with my knees up to my chest and made me look him in the eye the whole time. Told me to say things like I was made to be a fuck toy, thank you for fucking me, please fuck me harder, you own me tonight, I'm Satan's personal fuck toy, I was made to be fucked constantly. All kinds of crazy shit mixed in with what Jim and Caleb were already teaching me.

“If I didn't say it or didn't start to say it fast enough, he closed his hand over my mouth and nose and smothered me. He only had to smother me twice. After he came in my ass, he rolled me over on my stomach and licked my ass clean. I came just from that. I know he fucked me for three hours because I had seen the clock. I don't remember it happening, but I must have gone deep into subspace because it seemed a lot quicker and I was covered in my own come when he was done.

“The drug hadn't worn off at all when the guy left. Jim didn't pass that opportunity up. He left me on my stomach in a pool of come, spread my legs and arms, closed my eyes, and laid down on me, fucked me just like that. He started whispering in my ear. Told me what a good little whore I was, how good I was responding to my training, how good I looked with a dick in my ass and my mouth, how talented I was with my tongue, how I was becoming his perfect fuck toy, how good I obeyed and that I would always be such a good boy, how he was proud of me for never telling anyone what I was learning, and how Satan himself made me just to be fucked like a whore.

“Told me I'd realize very soon how much I loved being fucked, that I'd do anything for it before long. Told me when I died I'd be Satan's personal fuck toy because that's what I was made to be and my life was just my training for that. While he was whispering all this over and over again, he was fucking my ass slow, sweet, and deep and running his hands gently all over my body.

“He'd never fucked me like that before. Soon, I was floating for him. His cock had never felt so good in my ass, no cock had. His weight on top of me was suddenly very, very comforting instead of smothering. His words were loud and clear, and they wrapped around me like a warm blanket. They felt good. They felt true. They felt right. He kept fucking slowly and whispering, and I kept listening and loving the warmth and comfort he gave me. Got no idea how long he fucked me like that. I woke up clean in my bed the next morning.

“The drug was either Jim's or that guy left him some because the few times over the next nine years that I started to show any independence, which was always when we hadn't been there in a few months, Jim would give me a shot and start whispering in my ear again, fucking me slow and sweet. I'd be floating in that warm blanket before I knew it. Always said the same things over and over, especially how I was made to be Satan's personal fuck toy and how my life was just training for that and how I was his to train and that he was going to make sure I was trained perfectly.

“Over and over for hours he fucked and whispered. I started enjoying his words, started believing them, and it honestly gave me a thrill to think I was made to be fucked. I came to enjoy that experience, too, but I couldn't bring myself to show out just to have Jim do it.”

“Dean, he brainwashed you,” Sam cried.

“Yeah, he did. They all did. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know how to fight it. I didn't have anyone I wasn't terrified of to turn to who would tell me any different than what they were teaching me to believe.”

“You could have told dad,” Sam said quietly.

“No, I couldn't. I knew dad would get mad at me. I knew he'd send you somewhere so I wouldn't be a bad influence on you. Also figured he might, just might, go into a rage and kill Jim and Caleb. Then he'd be in jail and you and I would be split up anyway.

“And before you say it, there's no way in heaven or hell I could have told you. You'd have been disappointed in me, hated me. You'd have gone straight to dad and told him.”

“Bobby,” Sam whispered. Dean laughed.

“Bobby never once saw any indication that something was wrong. If he had, he would have asked about it. He wouldn't have believed me if I just out of the blue said that one of his trusted fellow hunters was training me to be a fuck toy for him and his friends. He still would have said something to dad about it though, and dad would have hit the roof.

“I was alone, Sammy, completely at their mercy, or their lack of mercy. Doesn't matter now. Their plan worked. They made me the slut they wanted me to be. They made me love it and crave it like they wanted me to. By the time I was twelve I was the best little fuck toy I could be, and I loved it. Still love it. It can't be changed, and I wouldn't fucking want it to if it could.”

Tears fell from Sam's eyes as Dean continued, “I caught Jim counting his money before we left at the end of that first month he pimped me out. He had made over five thousand dollars off me.

“That's when I knew I could make money doing something I was a natural at. They had already taught me well how to be a good little whore, and I was already coming to like it. They always said things like that to me while they used me. Told me I was a good boy, a natural cock sucker, a fine piece of ass, a pretty little cock warmer. Told me I was made to take cock, I was born to please a man, I was the best they'd ever fucked.

“Even told me that god didn't create me; the devil created me to be the perfect little fuck toy for him. Told me they were teaching me for him and that any man that touched me was just practice for my true master. Told me how much I would love it soon. How could I not hear them and take their words to heart, especially when they couldn't seem to keep their cocks out of me? I was still only ten years old. Never even thought about pimping myself out, but I was beginning to enjoy Jim doing it.”

“It was four months before dad took us back to Jim's after Jim first fucked me with the drug. I had almost forgotten about it. First thing Jim did when he got me alone was get me naked and give me an injection. I wanted to fight it because I knew how bad that shit hurt, but I laid down and spread my legs for him to inject me. He praised me for not fighting it. I couldn't help beaming.

“It didn't burn as bad that time. Burned less every time he used it till it didn't burn at all. Or maybe I just came to enjoy the pain of it. It always sent me floating faster than just sex.

“After the drug kicked in, he turned me face down with my eyes closed, and started fucking and whispering. Didn't take me long to float away. I wasn't surprised to find myself eagerly meeting his thrusts and answering his words. When he whispered that I love getting fucked, I whispered that I love getting fucked. When he whispered that I was gonna be the perfect fuck toy for my master, I whispered that I was gonna be the perfect toy for my master.

“When he asked me who I belonged to, I answered that I belonged to him. When he asked me who my true master was, I answered that my true master was Satan. When he asked me what my purpose was, I answered my purpose is to be Satan's perfect little fuck toy for eternity. I meant each word I said, it became truer each time I said it.

“Jim fucked me like that from just after dinner till who knows when. I don't remember a thing till I was sitting beside you at breakfast. You said I fixed your plate that morning. I still don't remember doing it.

“You remember that trip, Sammy. Jim told dad there weren't any visiting pastors scheduled at all for the next two months so dad arranged for us to stay for six weeks. Six men showed up the next day, the two that liked to double fuck me, two others who had fucked me before, and two I'd never seen before. By the end of the first week, I was riding the biggest of their cocks like a cowboy, bouncing up and down on my own and making the bastard moan like a bitch in heat. By the end of the second week, I was pushing back onto them and squeezing my ass around them when those two doubled me. They didn't last an hour when I did that.

“One of the new guys loved to suck on my nipples and liked me sucking his. That's all he wanted. He'd jack himself off. Never touched me except for my nipples. Usually did that for him while I was bent over for two dicks at once. He usually played with my nipples while the others fucked me. Always told me what a perfect little fuck toy I was. I liked the nipple play. There was actually a lot I liked by then.

“Eighteen more men were in and out during those six weeks. I got fucked long and hard by every one of them several times. Got double penetrated by new men, learned all about toys, and learned that, first experience with Jim and Caleb aside, I really liked being tied up and fucked senseless. That and the sounds. I actually begged for that again after the first time. That became my reward after especially grueling fucks.

“Jim even had two very young women there that time. I doubt either one of them was eighteen. I learned how to suck titties and eat pussy so good that I can still drive a woman to tears and have her screaming my name. Learned to fuck 'em so hard they passed out. Jim never had another woman around again. I asked him about that once. He told me I only needed the basics with females because people would expect it, but my true purpose was to take cock for my future master.

“I don't know how much Jim made that time, but his guests slipped me seven hundred dollars. I kept it hidden and spent it on you or food when dad didn't leave us enough money. That was pretty much every damn time he went on a hunt.

“After that, I always tried to let Jim know we were coming if dad didn't. Knew I'd get more money if Jim could get the right guys there. I got fucked by nearly as many pastors and deacons in that church as I did in any of the gang bangs I arranged. I didn't cry anymore. I didn't fight anymore. Whatever they wanted, I was up for it. I sucked 'em, jacked 'em, bent over for 'em, rode 'em, laid down for 'em on my belly or my back.

“Hell, one of 'em wanted me to fight him. Said it was better when he had to hold me down and make me take it. So I fought like a hell cat. It felt so fucking good when he finally got me down and fucked me hard. He slipped me five hundred when Jim wasn't looking. I was eleven, and I had learned to enjoy it all. Jim told me I was his good little whore as he fucked me that night. He was very pleased when I agreed.

“There was one month we were there that I will never forget. I was about fourteen or so. One of the men Jim invited brought along his ten year old son. The man must have paid Jim out the ass because he and his son were the only ones Jim ever left me alone with. He also paid me a thousand dollars for the week he was there. He didn't just fuck me. He used his son to teach me how to prepare and fuck someone in the ass. I kept thinking how the kid was your age.

“The first time I came in that little boy was the first time I understood why all those men wanted me. That tight little hole felt so damned good around my cock. I'd fuck him while his daddy would suck him. Then we'd switch off, except daddy had sonny sucking me while daddy fucked him. He damn near choked on my come. The kid cried almost as much as I used to, but he never fought either. He seemed to know better than to try.

“Fucking that boy was when I realized that, as much as I enjoy a tight hole or a hot mouth, I enjoy taking and sucking cock much more. I already liked being fucked good and hard, and I knew that, but I realized that week how much I really had come to love it and how many more things I wanted to try. I think that was the reason they had me fuck the kid.

“I pimped myself when we were low on money, but I made most of our money at Jim's. Jim didn't stop pimping me until I was nineteen. Out of the blue one day he said his friends preferred fresh, young meat.

“He gave me one last injection. He knew no one knew I was there so he fucked me from fifteen minutes after I arrived just after breakfast until 6:00 A. M. the next morning. That was the only time I ever remember waking up with him still fucking me and whispering. He spent that night of whispers going over all my lessons one last time. He told me what a good boy I was, that I was nearly the perfect fuck toy my master desired, and told me again and again to keep training because he'd be watching. Told me to promise to keep training. I promised. I didn't feel that comfort and warmth again for a long time.

“Ever since I had started finding subspace, Jim always made sure to fuck me at least a few hours alone each time we were there. He kept repeating all the lessons I'd learned, from giving a good blow job to being made just to be Satan's perfect fuck toy for eternity. I had come to love it all so much that I was pissed and hurt when Jim was done with me. It felt like part of myself was dying. I learned so much, almost everything I know about sex and myself, under Jim's expert guidance, Sammy. All because I wouldn't let him do it to you.

“I missed Jim desperately for a long time. Even thought about getting myself a pimp, but I knew that would mean settling down, and I couldn't protect you if I did that.”

“Dean never let you see his tears or his bloody clothes in those early days, Sammy,” Alistair smirked. “He wanted you to feel safe and comfortable somewhere, and Jim's was the only steady place in your lives. It used to take Dean weeks to recover after a stay at Jim's. You were too young to understand, and daddy was too obsessed with finding Azazel to notice. In fact, daddy just thought Dean was pouting because he missed Pastor Jim, and he always took you boys back anytime he could. Little Dean was all alone to learn about this part of the world and how it works. Jim and Caleb were damn good teachers and brought in the perfect guest lecturers, and your daddy, he gave them plenty of time with Dean to teach him. I'd say Dean graduated with honors.

“Hell, Sammy, Dean's taken more cock for you than he ever has for himself until he got here. He took cock so you didn't get raped or beat up. He took cock for money to keep you fed, keep you clothed, and send you to school. Junior prom? Science experiments? You really didn't think John Winchester would waste ammo money like that, did you?”

Sam tried hard not to believe Alistair and Dean, but he couldn't stop remembering things that lined up with what they were talking about as he was forced to stare at Dean's ass taking a pounding from three cocks at once. It was unsettling and intoxicating.

“You're the reason Dean's such a good little slut, Sammy,” Alistair purred. “It's all thanks to you.”

“How do you know all this?” Sam demanded.

“I'm the one who tortured Dean into a demon. I taught him everything he knows, including the fact that each cut gives the torturer memories from the soul he's cutting into. I saw, heard, and felt it all right along with Dean each time I cut into your brother's soul. Dean is my favorite of all the souls I've ever tortured because of his perfect training and performance.”

“You're lying,” Sam said, but there was no conviction in his voice.

“No, he ain't, Sammy. Everything he just said to you is the truth,” Dean said as he stood up. He walked to Sam and adjusted the position of the rack. He laughed as Sam got such a good view of the next demon pounding into him. “I hated it at first. I hated Jim for doing it. I hated Caleb for not helping me. I hated myself for letting it happen. For a time there I even hated you because I had to suffer all of it to protect you. I was pissed at the world about it. But I did it because I loved you. I kept doing it because they convinced me it's what I was made for. Turns out they were right about that.

“Deep down I always knew they were right. I knew from the time Jim first said it that I was made to be a fuck toy. I made damn sure that I kept in practice and learned as much as I could. I wanted to be ready to meet my destined master in case they were right about that, too. I got fucked in diner restrooms, pool hall restrooms, police station restrooms, even some witness bathrooms when you weren't paying attention. All for money, and all at my instigation.

“Hell, I can't count the number of times I flirted with waitresses in front of you and hooked up with men after you left. Several men usually. Dozens if I was out all night. I'd suck 'em. I'd fuck 'em if they wanted. I'd do whatever they paid me for.

“One group of guys even paid me to rape the little girl they dragged into the alley I was workin' in. Seems her daddy pissed them off, and they wanted revenge but didn't have the guts to follow through. Wasn't gonna do it even though they offered damn good money, but one of them fucked me while I fucked her. She was about fourteen so I took it as easy on her as I could and still satisfy my temporary bosses. You were inside the diner doing research.

“But I always liked it best when two or more held me down or tied me up and fucked the hell outta me, and those guys always paid damn good.

“Nine times out of ten when I told you I was going to the bathroom in some dive, I was really going in there to bend over for some cock and money. You'd be shootin' pool or researching a case and not even thinking about me while I was in the bathroom getting fucked, sometimes by three or four holding me down and fucking me hard. Had to fight not to smile too big when I'd step back up beside you.

“What I can count, Sammy, is the number of times I gave it away for free. Just Jim, Caleb, Cassie, your high school best friend, well he paid me by being your best friend, that shifter, and a few others got a taste of my sweet ass for no money. Hell, even Lisa paid me for it. Your best bud wasn't the only one who paid me with services instead of cash. I made plenty of deals to get fucked, too.

“Remember when I pushed you so hard to go out with Sarah? That was because I'd met a hot guy with a huge dick at her auction, and I was angling for a way to put out for him without you getting suspicious about it. I was getting horny as hell 'cause all I'd had was pussy in a few days 'cause you were underfoot. Damn, that man sure knows how to use that big dick he's got. He definitely got a freebie. Only problem with him was he's entirely too vanilla.

“Those gang bangs? Best sex I ever had till Alistair got hold of my ass. I loved having no control and being at their mercy, especially that one gang that kept me drugged up just enough not to fight the whole time they had me. I loved having no choice but to take it all. I loved never knowing what I was gonna feel in my ass next, and I loved the way all those different things felt. I loved the taste of all those different dicks. I loved going into subspace, made it all feel that damn much better. Even loved hearing them tell me how good I was for fucking and how pretty I was with my pretty lips stretched around their cocks. And I loved being giving in to whatever they wanted to do to me.

“I felt free, Sammy. No monsters to fight. No civilians to save. No dad bitching that I could do better and drilling it into my head to protect my baby brother. No worrying about my baby brother. No burdens. No fear of making the wrong choice, hell, no choices to make. Just freedom from it all, freedom to feel and enjoy.

“Those dogs now, I really did fight that at first. So they drugged me, tied me in position for the mutts, and video taped it to watch over and over again. They made me watch it, and damn if I didn't look good tied to those mutts, especially wearing that leather collar the gang leader had put on me when they first grabbed me. One particular closeup of my ass taking a big doggie knot made my cock twitch hard. I figured I'd give it an honest try and see if it really felt as good as it looked. It didn't. It felt better. Turned out the problem was all in my head, nothing but the way society frowns on mixed species interaction.

“They told me to call them masters from the moment they put the collar on me. I was happy to. Called them all master, the gang members and the dogs. I liked it. Felt natural to call them that. Felt natural to obey them when I called them that. Felt natural taking their knots when I called the dogs that. My masters didn't have to keep me drugged or tied for long at all, even though I lived in a cage in their kennel and was only allowed to move around on my hands and knees. They even washed me like they did the dogs.

“I was taking knot after knot all day long. Those mutts kept me tied for at least an hour each after humping me for an hour. By the first time one of the dogs got impatient waiting and started humping my mouth, I was more than willing to suck his cock. When my masters saw how willing I was to suck a dog's knot they started holding the mutts' asses to my face while I was stuck in place with a knot in my ass. Didn't take me long to learn to eat out a dog.

“I learned real quick that my masters had me do that to make the mutts horny. Wasn't so bad after about the forty-eighth or forty-ninth time. Even started liking that too. Came to be just another ass to eat out. That was all within the first four days after they put me in the kennel. The next three weeks were amazing.

“One of my masters had a real mean streak. He'd piss the dog off and rile it up before he put it in the cage with me. Whichever dog he put in with me would bring blood when he held my neck in his jaws and when he clawed me. It would be damn near impossible for a dog bitch to take being mounted by a mutt that riled up, but I loved it. The mutt would be more determined to make me submit, and it would hump me even harder. Its knot would expand faster, it would shoot its come harder, and it would keep me tied longer. I hit subspace fast when that master brought in my next knot.

“It was all amazing, Sammy, every gang bang, every dom party, every back alley encounter. Wish I could have done all of it a lot more often. Especially the dogs. My masters kept me busy with the dogs almost twenty hours a day, every day. The feel of those beasts clawing me, shoving me down, and holding my neck in their jaws, not giving me a choice but to surrender and take it or be torn apart, it sent me floating every time; felt like the closest I'd ever get to heaven.

“Dogs stay hard longer, fuck harder, and their knots stretch my ass wider and wider. It is just awesome. Being tied to them like I belonged to them, it was just a beautiful feeling. And the feel of their come squirting inside me over and over for longer than any human? I never came harder or more often in my life. Yeah, I liked it a lot. I didn't realize how much I liked wearing their collar till I woke up in the damn hospital without it. Don't know what I liked more, really, being the dogs' bitch or having masters.

“I probably would have stayed at that gang's kennel a long time if I hadn't collapsed. Mighta still been there now being a bitch for the dogs. They had told me the first day I let them grab me that they didn't plan to let me go. Told me straight up that they were gonna let their mutts have me when they were done with me. I planned to escape after they gave me to the dogs. I knew I could escape, but then they drugged me.

“Once I had a true feel of being mounted and knotted, the thought of escaping just wasn't appealing anymore. Yeah, I know I'd still be there with my masters. I took that job to make money for you, Sammy, but they kept me so busy with the dogs that I didn't even think about you. That's the one place I had no motivation to leave. I would definitely still be there now wearing their collar, calling them master, and hiking my ass up for a good knotting.

“Hell, Sammy, I was on my way back to them after I ran from the hospital until I remembered you. Knew I couldn't protect you if I surrendered to my desire to be their pet. Damned you over and over for the fact that I couldn't go back to my masters,” Dean yelled as he stood up and threw the entire bucket of salt into Sam's open torso. Then he and the demons laughed as Sam screamed and cried.

Dean bent back over for another demon and continued speaking when Sam's screams quieted down. “I was damn close to closing a deal with a dog breeder in Oregon to care for his dogs while he was on vacation, and then it went to hell. I would have gotten all the doggie knotting I wanted for a month. I was looking forward to that like a kid at Christmas. Was even looking forward to fucking one or two of his bitches just to see what that's like. That's when I got that last call from dad. Couldn't have anymore fun after that 'cause I had to watch out for you.

“I know I coulda left you at school. Know you probably wanted me to. I was scared something had got dad and would come for you next. Couldn't let anything happen to little Sammy. That was as drilled into my soul as taking cock was.

“One thing I liked about those dom parties was that the first thing they did was put a collar on me. One of them kept saying at the start of each party how he wanted to take me and run away. Wanted to be my master permanently. Wanted to keep me chained in his basement and charge people to fuck me. Promised me all the cock I could take and that he'd take good care of me. Even agreed to arrange for me to get fucked often by the biggest dogs he could find when I asked about it. He said I was a gift from god to the perverts of the world, and he wanted to own me.

“He was a damn fine fuck, too. Pounded me so hard, used a whip perfectly, always used the sounds when it was his turn to have me, never stopped until he was exhausted, made me take whatever he dished out no matter how much I begged and pleaded, and always told me what a perfect cock sucking bitch I am.

“I was so damn tempted, Sammy, so damn tempted. No more decisions to make, no more responsibility to carry, no more wondering if I would get caught and be a bigger disappointment to dad and an embarrassment to you. Just letting go and feeling and getting fucked all the time by men and dogs. Yeah, I was tempted. But I had to watch out for you. Every year he asked; every year I had to say no.

“Always remembered that little boy I fucked, too. Wondered how I'd like it now. I up and decided to visit Pastor Jim 'bout two years before I came for you. We talked. He wanted me to pay. I told him I would call the cops on his operation. He told me the boy would be visiting in a few days. I went back and spent a week fucking that sweet, tight, little eleven year old ass that Jim was just starting to train.

“Mine was the biggest cock he had taken or sucked at that point. He cried so pretty. It tuned me on even more. Then I sucked him. The surprise in his eyes when he came was pure beauty. Jim told me the kid was nothing but a good little boy after that and thanked me. Promised me free fucks anytime with any kid he had.

“I went back about two weeks before dad disappeared. The kid was thirteen then and almost as good as I was at that age. He didn't hesitate to do anything I asked with a smile. He rode me, sucked me, let me suck him, and fucked me. He knew what to do to make me come, but his cock just wasn't big enough for me so I bent over for Jim one last time while I sucked the kid again. Came so hard I nearly passed out.

“And you, Sammy, I always saw the way you acted around me, the way you devoured me with your eyes, the way you'd adjust yourself when you thought I wasn't paying attention. I knew each time you jacked off in bed at night watching me when you thought I was sleeping, whispering my name as you came so hard. I know the night before I was hound chow that you jacked off right outside the bathroom door while I was taking a shower. I know getting away from me is the real reason you ran away to college.

“And I know it all started when you heard Jim telling dad he thought one of the other boys might be sexually molesting me, giving dad a detailed account of things he'd supposedly seen and heard. See, I was watching you rub your little cock while you eavesdropped on them. Funniest part of that is that I'm the one who talked that boy into fucking me. I wanted to feel the difference between a boy's cock and a man's. Jim only told dad because he was jealous and couldn't make any money off me giving it away.

“I always found it interesting that dad never did anything about what Jim told him. Never even asked me about it. Never kept a closer eye on either one of us after that.

“I kept waiting for you to just take me, just grab me fresh from the shower, hold me down, and give me a good fucking. Always took my sweet time getting dressed just in case you decided to. I'd jack off when you pretended you were asleep, but I knew you were listening. Only ever jacked off to tempt you. Got my real thrills from the men I bent over for.

“I think part of me wanted you to do it. I wouldn't have fought you at all. I wouldn't have responded either because I thought about giving it up to you, and I nearly did. Then I realized I was already taking more than enough cock for you as it was so I decided I would never willingly give my ass to you. But I kept right on taking any cock around for you. It's your fault I was a whore, Sam. That's just one more thing you deserve to be punished for.

“Hell, I was punishing you for it even then. I was always walking around with no shirt on just to tease you. I'd rub against you much more than necessary when we sparred. I even threw the fights a couple of times to let you think you could hold me down long enough to take what you wanted. I'm still surprised you never did. You were always hard as a damn cinder block when I was close.

“When I shoved you against the support beam on that bridge in Jericho I was trying to provoke you. I was giving you a chance to turn it around on me and finally take me. I think you would have if that ghost hadn't shown up. You were so damn hard when you flipped over on top of me in your apartment that I am absolutely certain you would have jumped me then if Jess hadn't come into the room. Yeah, you had pulled me up off the floor by then, but you were standing close as you could and breathing heavy. I could see the outline of your cock through your sweats. You were hard as a cinder block, just like always.

“Always hated it when people thought we were a couple because it scared away cock and money. Never cared about people thinking we were fucking otherwise. Hoped it would encourage you to take what you wanted.”

“Why would you want me to rape you if you weren't really willing, Dean?” Sam asked in a choked voice that had nothing to do with physical pain.

“Haven't you been listening? I got paid to let men rape me.”

“But you were willing with them even if you pretended not to be. You weren't willing to get fucked by me.”

Dean's voice was cold and completely void of emotion as he answered, “Because I was made to be fucked. I was made to take cock. You've got a cock that you obviously wanted to shove in me. Of course I wanted to feel it. I just wasn't gonna up and give you my ass. I wanted you to hold me down and take it. Then I wanted to enjoy watching you squirm in self hatred the rest of your life for doing it. That would have been the best punishment I could have given you, little brother.”

“It's lies. All of it,” Sam said.

Dean caught the lack of anger and conviction in Sam's voice. He saw the bleak despair in Sam's eyes and knew he almost had his little brother right where he wanted him. He nodded at Alistair.

Alistair took one of Sam's hands out of the strap as Dean walked over. He held the knife in Sam's hand and cut down Dean's side. Dean didn't fight the flow of memories. Sam saw everything Dean and Alistair had described and more. He felt everything Dean had like he was the one living it.

_Dean pointed him out to Jessica. Jessica writhed under Dean as he fucked her for hours. Dean asked, “You're gonna chat him up, right? Go on at least a couple dates with him?” Jessica answered, “For that workout you just gave me, baby, I'll give your brother a whole semester.”_

_Dean was giving money to the Stanford students Sam tutored . He paid them so they'd go to him instead of anyone else and could afford to pay Sam more than the going rate. Dean made a deal with Sam's landlord when the man raised the rent. The man kept taking the same amount from Sam and didn't tell him about the increase; Dean payed him double the rate increase each month. Dean helped him financially the whole time Sam was at school._

_Dean was at a bar to wind down after a long, hard solo hunt. He was exhausted and wanted to get fucked good and hard. His guard was down. Someone slipped something in his drink. Dean woke up naked, face down in an alley three blocks from the bar. He couldn't remember a thing. His ass was sore and bloody and covered in come. His lip was split. He'd gotten what he wanted and been fucked good and hard. He was pissed; not about being raped, but because he didn't get the chance to enjoy it._

_Dean was twenty-three and talking to the survivor of a vampire attack. His cock twitched when the girl's description of being bitten matched what he now knew was subspace. Dean had the machete to the vamp's neck, but he wasn't using it. He made a sweet deal with the creature. Dean let the entire vamp nest of thirteen feed on him while the males were fucking him for two weeks in exchange for letting them go and not sending another hunter after them. Dean was in subspace the whole time. They all told Dean what a pretty piece of meat he was, how good he looked getting bitten and slowly drained, how he was made to take cock as Dean moaned and screamed in pure pleasure. The vamp leader kept telling Dean he'd make a perfect vampire and offering to turn him. He promised Dean that feeding on humans was a better trip to subspace than being fed on. Dean loved it so much and was so tempted to let himself get turned that he actually had to force himself to leave. Dean called Bobby to send another hunter to clear the nest claiming a run-in with the local law. He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't heard them planning to grab him again and feed on him until they had to turn him. Dean didn't leave town until the other hunter killed them all because he knew they had his scent and would follow him._

_It was high school. The popular jock was pissed that Sam had shown him up in class. He intended to beat the hell out of Sam for it. Dean offered to let the guy fuck him in return for leaving Sam alone. They agreed to meet behind the school after dark. The guy brought half the JV football team. They jumped Dean. He could easily have kicked their asses. He didn't. He let them get the upper hand and keep it. They fucked Dean all night thinking they were teaching him a lesson, but they left Sam alone._

_John came back to the motel drunker than ever. He pulled his cock out and tried to push eleven year old Dean onto the couch. Dean fought him off. John said he was going to get Dean's sweet little Sammy to suck him. Dean dropped to his knees in front of their father. His father praised Dean for what a natural he was at sucking cock. Told him how pretty he was with a cock in his mouth. Asked him if he'd be as pretty with a cock in his ass. John speculated on how much money he could make off Dean's mouth alone. He tasted his father's come that early morning and was terrified Sam would be next in John's sights. When John realized what had happened, he blamed Dean and beat him for being a little fag. Dean didn't fight back. That got John horny again. He pulled Dean up from the floor by the hair of his head and stuck his cock back in Dean's mouth. He said he might as well make use of Dean since that was all he'd ever be good for. Said he had a mouth made for sucking cock anyway. He said the same words to Dean that Pastor Jim always did._

_Sam felt Dean lose his last thin shred of hope. Jim was right. He only existed to protect Sammy and get fucked. How could he be good for anything else if that's all his own daddy thought he was good for? Dean prostituted himself for the first time later that night to the short, greasy guy in the room next door who had heard it all and asked Dean if he'd bend over for him for twenty dollars. Dean did it for the cock as much as for the money._

Sam was crying, but not from any physical pain. He was broken at what his brother had endured because of him.

“Do you see now, Sammy? Do you see what my life was because of you? The only reason you were born is to be Lucifer's tuxedo, and you're damn well gonna do it.

“I wasn't raised to be a good man. I was raised for two things. John raised me to protect you at all costs. This is the best way to do that. Once Lucifer is wearing you, you'll never die, even from old age, and nothing will be able to hurt you. So you're gonna say yes and finally be safe.

“I was raised by Jim to be Lucifer's fuck toy. Once Lucifer is wearing you, he'll finally claim me and I can fulfill my purpose. So you're gonna say yes and bring my master to me. I didn't go through all that for nothing,” Dean growled.

Alistair sent away the other demons. Dean stood up and smiled at the come and blood running down his legs. He ran his fingers through it and sucked them clean. “Fuck, that's good.” He ran his fingers through it again and stuck them in Sam's mouth.

Sam arched his entire body as his cock throbbed in his ass. His balls let loose and come gushed from his body. The blood high shot through him like lightning. “Felt good, didn't it, little brother? That's because it's actually preparation for my master to take your meatsuit, not to kill demons. This is what Ruby is actually preparing you for. It's all meant to be this way, and you're gonna say yes.”

Dean touched Sam and healed him completely. He leaned over and looked Sam in the eyes. “You're gonna say yes to Lucifer without hesitation when he asks, Sammy. Because if you don't, you're gonna end up right back on my rack for eternity. I'll rip you to shreds and enjoy every second of it. Then I'll heal you and do it all over again. I'll never let you turn into a full demon just so I can keep punishing you. Who knows though, if Lucifer's wearing you, you might just get a turn at my sweet ass eventually.”

Dean hit Sam for each time Dean had a dick in his ass during his life. He beat Sam black and blue and shoved him back in his body topside.Dean turned around and bent forward, and Alistair slid his cock back inside Dean, thrusting slow and deep.

“I'm proud of you, my little fuck toy. It's time for you to know the truth now,” Alistair whispered in Dean's ear. “There was a plan put into place centuries ago, one that guaranteed our father's victory. That plan was you. Without you, our father, even had he been released, would have been defeated again. That's why you were brainwashed and trained to be the perfect little fuck toy that you are.

“The man with the drugs at Jim's was Azazel. His demon blood was half of that sweet concoction. That's how you were strong enough to survive the things you did. It's what kept you always looking younger than your years and damn near scar free. It's what kept your guilt at the barest minimum when you fucked children, took dog knots, or let vampires feed on you.

“The majority of humans liked the way you look anyway, but the injection contained pheromones that made them want to fuck you hard and dirty. It made them want to abuse you and make you cry. That's why so many willingly yet unknowingly helped with your training.

“It contained a mild sedative that helped you reach subspace faster and easier. Azazel put you deep into subspace that night and gave you instructions for your life that you followed perfectly. He's the one that told you to seek out two of the gangs. The other three were all your doing because you wanted it.

“He sent you to the dom party. You're the one who agreed to no rules and no safe word because that's the way you wanted to take it. Going back was all your choice. He told you to slowly give in to the dogs and learn to tak it. You're the one who loved it.

“He's the one who sent you to find that shapeshifter so you could see how beautiful you are getting fucked. It was your idea to get him to fuck you as Sam, too. He's the one who sent you to the vampire to get bitten. Making that deal with the vampire and feeding the nest for two weeks was all your idea.

“He's the one who told you to tempt Sam and let him take your pretty little ass if he tried, but not to willingly give it to him under any circumstances. He's the one that was riding daddy when Sam was eavesdropping. That's why daddy never followed up on anything he was told; he never remembered the conversation.

“The plan was for Sam to want you desperately, but you couldn't give your sweet ass to him. We all knew he would never say yes to our father if you willingly gave him a taste of sweet perfection, but he would say yes out of guilt if he took what you weren't willing to give. Ruby was a backup plan when it became clear that Sam would never take you without your consent.

“The daddy who brought his son along to Jim's to train you was a real bastard. He really was abusing his child, but he was possessed by Azazel when he brought the child to help train you. You learned that lesson so well, baby. I was so proud of you. You always exceeded our hopes and expectations.

“That boy was so hooked on cock because of you that he took over when Jim was killed and is now training little fuck toys for the same men Jim did. New friends visit that church each week. Kid never forgot how good it felt to be fucked by you. He idolizes you even now.

“Jim was possessed by a demon most of his adult life and used to corrupt children and tempt the godly. Jim was never really Jim since the day after he took his vows. He was weak and fell into a coma the first time he was forced to watch his cock penetrate a little boy's ass.

“The demon was immediately inserted into the hunting community just for you, my little slut. His day job gave John reason and chance to leave you for long periods of time in a place he thought was safe. It was the perfect for training ground you.

“When Jim trained you and pimped you out, he was possessed by a different demon than before or after your daddy needed babysitters. That demon was sent specifically to train you and turn your fine young ass into the perfect fuck toy. You were the one he wanted from the start, not Sammy. He used Sammy against you beautifully and had you intimidated and complying in record time.

“All those gang leaders were possessed by that same demon when they hired you. The gang member who suggested you'd be a good bitch for their kennel was possessed. Most of the party goers were possessed when they fucked you, and the host was possessed by the demon who trained you. One of the servants who pimped you to his friends was possessed by the same demon.

“All of that was part of the plan Lilith and Lucifer made centuries ago, and I was there every time.

“I was the one who fucked you so sweet and slow when I injected the serum into your sexy body. I was the one who had you in my control and was preparing you for our master. I was the one who trained you to be the perfect little fuck toy, my little whore.

"I was the one who made sure those gang members kept you for long periods and used you good and proper. I was the one who made sure you got used to being knotted. I was the one who made sure you learned to eat doggie ass. I was the one who riled those babies up for your pleasure. You were so content there with your temporary masters that I almost hated to have to take you from them, but you had training to complete.

“I was the one who made sure you went deep into subspace in all those situations so I could keep whispering in your ear and reminding you of your true purpose. And I was the one who made sure you were fucked hard as hell while you were there. It was all part of your training, and you performed so beautifully each time.

“I was the one who used Sam's friend to tempt him to eavesdrop on that conversation between daddy and Jim so little brother would have all those sinfully obscene thoughts about you. And I was riding your daddy when he fucked your pretty little mouth and said those sweet words to you that night. He still doesn't even know it happened.

“I'm the one who made sure you're such a good little whore that will do anything for your master and love it, Dean. I was always the one training you to be Lucifer's perfect fuck toy, his perfect little pet for eternity.”

“Why the forty years on the rack? You knew me well enough to have me carving the first day.”

“Lilith's orders. It was your training to be a torturer, and she couldn't very well let you go with no punishment at all for killing Azazel. Azazel was her son by Lucifer. Lucifer sacrificed his son for his freedom, but mostly to have you, you slutty little whore. Azazel rightfully should have been the one to train you from beginning to end. I'm honored to be the one Lucifer trusted to to do it in his absence.”

“I wasn't being trained when I killed Azazel. He could have trained me.”

“No, your training was ongoing to the day before that hell hound chewed you up, my perfect demon bitch. It's going on even now and will be until Lucifer claims you for himself. And killing a demon as powerful as Azazel was part of your training.”

“So it was all you? Jim, gang bangers, doms, johns, and dogs? All you or sent by you?”

“All me making sure things went according to plan, that you learned and never forgot your true purpose. You were given to me before your birth, Dean. You've always been my little bitch to teach and train. You'll be my little fuck toy until Lucifer arrives and claims you. And I will make damn sure you're ready for your true master.”

“It was all you making me feel so damned good?”

“Yes.”

Dean turned his head as far as he could and kissed Alistair as he shoved back on his dick harder before he said, “Thank you.”

Alistair fucked Dean for another hour. Then he called for Dean's favorite hell hound and another. One hound pounded Dean's mouth as the hound who killed him pounded Dean's ass. Dean floated in subspace for the first time as a demon. It was better than ever. The hounds fucked away. They knotted Dean and kept him tied for hours. Alistair whispered in Dean's ear the whole time what a good demon bitch Dean was pleasing his master's hounds, how proud Dean had made all his teachers, how the best was yet to come. He whispered that Dean would be rewarded with an eternity of serving his true master. Dean came over a dozen times wrapped in Alistair's words.

Six hours later when Alistair and the hounds were done and Dean had healed himself, he snapped his fingers for the next soul he would torture. He was as close to happy as a demon could be as he set in torturing Joanna Beth Harvelle. Jo finally had her desire for sex with Dean fulfilled. He laughed at her tears and threw her crush on him in her face as he brutally, repeatedly raped her for a week.

He berated her hunting skills, calling her an amateur. He berated her as a person telling her she was a lousy daughter and Ellen deserved better, that she only dishonored the memory of her father, and she wasn't even a good fuck. He told her she was nothing more than a pretty piece of fluff that wasn't even worth buying a condom to fuck. He said all that and more repeatedly as he fucked her with all his demon strength, shared her with other demons, and shoved his tools in her pussy and ass. He had completely broken her before he started in on cutting her to pieces.

He quickly and easily got information from her about a demon named Crowley giving Samuel Colt's gun to Bobby Singer. He passed it on to Lilith. Pieces of the Colt were scattered all over hell the next day. Crowley was ripped apart by hell hounds within an hour. Bobby Singer was next on Dean's rack. It was only five hours after Dean started cutting into her that Jo exploded into demon smoke.

It only took four days for Bobby to join the demonic ranks. He was broken just by seeing Dean be the one to cut into him. Bobby knew the name of an angel he knew would be coming for Dean when the douche bags finally attacked.

 

During Dean's seventieth year in hell the attack came. All but one angel was slaughtered. That one angel, the one Bobby knew, made it to Dean because he was allowed to. Dean threw him on the rack and got to work. He loved his daily fuck breaks with Alistair and dozens of demons, laughing gleefully each time at the disgust and disappointment on the angel's face. He laughed harder at the angel's insistence that Dean was the righteous man who would save the world.

Dean spent two years carving that angel up again and again before it ceased to exist. Before it was gone, Dean learned that he had indeed been the only way to save the world and heaven now had no way to defeat Lucifer if Sam said yes. They couldn't find Adam. The angel apologized for not getting there in time to save Dean. He sent that information to Lilith and she instructed Ruby to work Sam harder.

Sam only clearly remembered his visit to hell in dreams because Ruby wouldn't allow him to remember while he was awake. It haunted him constantly though. He couldn't explain it, but he knew deep in his soul that just by existing he had let his brother down. He was consumed by guilt and depression that Ruby was quick to intensify. She got him addicted to alcohol and drugs, slipping them into his food and drinks, as well as the demon blood.

He got so drunk and high one night that he started taunting a gang. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew they'd raped and tortured some young kid. It was the first gang that Dean pimped himself to. Pissed at Sam for his taunting and scared he really knew something, they dragged Sam to the same house in the country and fucked him like they had Dean. They only had Sam for two days before abandoning him. Sam died twenty minutes after they left.

Ruby didn't let him know he had died again. She told him she'd nursed him back to health and taken care of him. He clung to Ruby and followed all of her advice. He killed Lilith and set Lucifer free. While the door to the pit was opening, Sam saw everything clearly for the first time since he'd been resurrected. Sam didn't hesitate to drop to his knees and say yes on the spot when Lucifer arrived.


	2. Dark Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! This fic is VERY DARK and contains many things that may be TRIGGERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ if you have issues or a weak stomach.
> 
> Ruby had told Dean that it took centuries for a soul to become a demon and that most forget that they were once human. That was true for souls whose torture was being left hanging on a rack and rotting in the blistering bowels of hell with nothing to do for eternity but go insane. She hadn't told Dean about the dozen or so demons like Alistair whose job it was to expedite the demonization of preferred souls through extreme torture. She certainly hadn't told Dean that was what was planned for him or that his torture had already begun.
> 
> Chapter one is the body of the story. Chapters two and three are alternate endings.

The angels never knew what hit them. Lucifer slaughtered most of them before they could blink. The only ones who survived were those few who pledged eternal loyalty to him. Lucifer had planned to take over god's throne, but let Raphael have it when the angel proved his worth by changing heaven's atmosphere and function. Heaven had been a place where good souls were rewarded with reliving the best memories of their lives. It was now a place where souls constantly relived their worst memories and fear.

Earth was even easier to conquer. At Lucifer's call, millions of demons and supernatural creatures set upon the humans. Humans were now a slave race who served demons' every whims, a specialty food for all creatures, and sex toys for all creatures. Creatures were enforcers and guards in the breeding camps Lucifer ordered opened to ensure that humans remained plentiful.

 

While Lucifer conquered the universe, Alistair was rewarded by being given his choice of human kids to train as his personal fuck toy. He chose an eight year old little boy named Ben Braden, Dean's son and the last of the Campbell and Winchester lines. 

The child's mother was there when Alistair took the boy from his home. Alistair told her in vivid detail why he was taking the kid, how he would train him and who would help, and how much he was going to enjoy making the boy his perfect pet fuck toy. He let her watch as he fucked the boy right there for the first time. She cried and begged as Ben screamed in pain. Lisa went insane and was placed in a breeding camp.

Ben went through almost everything Dean did. The main differences were that he was without any breaks for hunting and had no siblings. With no sibling to use as intimidation, Ben was simply forced to comply. Dean's demon blood was used in the cocktail the kid was injected with, and Dean was the first one to fuck him with it. He made damn sure the boy wouldn't try to fight and that he knew his future. Dean took over a dozen trips topside to help with the boy's training. No one ever called the kid anything but pet again. Pet soon forgot he ever had another name.

The kid was truly Alistair's property and a damn near perfect fuck toy by the time he was eleven. Alistair brought the kid home to hell and enjoyed watching his pet take demon cocks and hell hound knots. Alistair missed Dean, but he knew his pet was as close as he'd get to that perfection again. He was very satisfied.

 

Dean walked straight into Lucifer's open arms the first time he saw his eyes glowing yellow from Sam's meatsuit. Lucifer kissed Dean and lowered him to the floor. He fucked Dean slowly and sweetly for four days. Dean finally found the depth of subspace he had been looking for all his life by Lucifer's third thrust into him. He gloried in Lucifer's voice wrapping him in warmth and telling him what a perfect fuck toy he was and how proud he was of him. 

When Lucifer promised Dean happiness because they were finally together, Dean came harder than he ever had before. He passed out for six hours and woke to Lucifer petting him and smiling at him. Lucifer materialized a mirror and showed Dean his reflection. Dean's eyes were no longer black. They were yellow. 

Lucifer materialized a thick, black leather collar with ancient symbols of his name all around it. “Are you ready to end your training and fulfill your purpose, Dean? Are you ready to be mine? To be my perfect fuck toy for eternity?” 

“Yes,” Dean breathed out. He proudly leaned forward for Lucifer to put his beautiful new collar on his neck. Dean felt the collar seal itself around his soul. He instantly felt a connection to Lucifer, a feeling of rightness and belonging, stronger than he could ever have imagined. It felt glorious.

“That's my perfect little fuck toy, Pet. I'm so proud of you,” Lucifer grinned.

Dean was still called on occasionally to get information from the most stubborn soul or demon, but after Lucifer claimed him, Dean became his personal consort. No demon was allowed to touch Dean anymore without Lucifer's explicit permission. Those few who tried were destroyed. Only occasionally did Lucifer desire to watch his perfect little fuck toy perform with a dozen or more demons. 

Dean still got to enjoy the hell hounds often, mostly at his request, but often as a reward for being such a good boy for Lucifer. He was allowed to bring two hell hounds to spend the night with him and Lucifer when he killed Ruby for touching Lucifer the way she used to touch Sam. 

The daily fucking Dean loved now came from Lucifer. Dean never knew whether Lucifer would just pound him hard and fast, spend hours playing with toys, fuck his mouth for hours as he ruled, thrust into him nice and slow while kissing him and caressing his body, or anything in between. Dean gladly took anything Lucifer gave him.

Lucifer had offered to Dean to allow Sam to take part. Dean declined. He only wanted Lucifer. Sam was always awake, but he was never allowed to participate or feel any of it. Sam was always forced to watch, listening and wanting. Dean spent a century taunting Sam while being fucked by Lucifer. He eventually grew bored with it and stopped bothering. He soon forgot all about his brother and only saw Lucifer.

 

Sam never stopped thinking about and watching Dean. He hated hearing Lucifer thank him each day for his part in making Dean the perfect fuck toy for him. He hated even more hearing Lucifer call Dean his perfect pet. What he hated most was hearing Dean call Lucifer master.

 

At Dean's request, John Winchester was turned half demon so he would survive in hell for eternity. He spent his eternity chained in hell's throne room watching Lucifer rule from Sam's body while he fucked Dean.

 

Sam and John's eternity was true hell, but, because of Lucifer's plan, for the first time since Mary died, Dean Winchester was truly happy.


	3. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! This fic is VERY DARK and contains many things that may be TRIGGERS. PLEASE DO NOT READ if you have issues or a weak stomach.
> 
> Ruby had told Dean that it took centuries for a soul to become a demon and that most forget that they were once human. That was true for souls whose torture was being left hanging on a rack and rotting in the blistering bowels of hell with nothing to do for eternity but go insane. She hadn't told Dean about the dozen or so demons like Alistair whose job it was to expedite the demonization of preferred souls through extreme torture. She certainly hadn't told Dean that was what was planned for him or that his torture had already begun.
> 
> Chapter one is the body of the story. Chapters two and three are alternate endings.

Dean knew Lucifer had been released. All of hell felt it when it happened. Dean nearly walked into his open arms when he saw Sam's meatsuit standing there. He stopped abruptly and stared. “Sammy?”

“Yes, Dean. It's me.”

“Why the hell didn't you say yes to Lucifer like I told you to? Damn it, Sam!” Dean yelled.

“I did say yes.”

“What?”

Sam picked up a knife and put it in Dean's hand. He drew the knife down his arm. Dean saw it all.

_The door to the cage began to squeak open as soon as Lilith burned out. Sam saw everything clearly. His memory of being in hell and tortured by Dean flooded back in along with dozens of other memories from his life._

_He saw black eyes and an evil grin on Jim's face as the pastor closed the door after Dean entered. He didn't even know about the supernatural world then, much less demons. Six different memories of those eyes hit him hard._

_Dean often cried himself to sleep at night after he thought Sam was already sleeping. He remembered Dean always quietly asking people around the church if they had anything for pain saying his head hurt._

_He was doing first aid on Dean's leg after a hunt, and Dean rushed to cover his groin and ass. Sam could have sworn he saw gold studs but said nothing._

_Dad walked out of the study after that conversation with Jim. He bumped into Sam and went right on by like he never noticed his son standing there._

_Three men followed Dean to the restroom in the pool hall. Their eyes flashed black, but Sam blamed it on the lighting. Dean was back before Sam decided to go check it out._

_One of Jessica's friends saw a picture of Dean and said how much he looked like a guy he saw at a party recently. Said that guy sure was a good fuck, took everything he and those people could come up with and begged for more, even when he and his buddy double penetrated him and beat him with leather straps. Said the guy begged so pretty when one of the guests used the sounds._

_Sam's roommate from New Mexico had left a newspaper from home lying on his bed. The headline was something about a beaten and abused man running from the hospital. The photo of the bruised and battered man resembled Dean, but Sam was in too big a hurry to get to class to think much about it._

_Sam realized that it was all demons from the start, that Dean had been used all his life to get to Sam just to get Sam to say yes to Lucifer. Sam was livid. Lucifer appeared before him and asked. Sam said yes. S_

_am's rage was so strong that he beat Lucifer down into a corner of his mind and locked him there. He turned around and killed Ruby._

_Sam prayed and Michael appeared. He told Michael everything. Michael placed a mark on Sam's chest that locked Lucifer deep inside Sam for eternity. Lucifer would never be able to take control of Sam now and could only escape if someone managed to kill Sam._

_Sam demanded that Michael help Dean. Michael said that Sam could now do that on his own because he had full access to Lucifer's powers and because he and Dean were soul mates. Michael explained what to do._

“No,” Dean said and backed away.

“Yes,” Sam said. He reached forward and grabbed Dean. He placed his hand over Dean's eyes and cleansed Dean of being a demon, all the demon blood, and the brainwashing, but he couldn't take Dean's memories.

Dean collapsed in tears. Sam caught him and eased them both to the floor. He held Dean while he cried.

When Dean had calmed some, Sam said softly, “I need you big brother. I can't be his prison for eternity without you to keep me sane. Will you come with me and help me, Dean?”

“Alistair won't let me leave,” Dean sniffled out.

“Alistair's dead. Him and everyone else who would try to stop us.” Sam lifted Dean's face to look into his eyes. “Dad, Jo, Bobby, and all the rest of the souls who never belonged here are in heaven now. Bela Talbot is in charge. I wanted to send her upstairs, but she asked to stay here and take over. Said she wants to make sure that no one who doesn’t belong here ever comes here again.

“We won't be hunting anymore, Dean. Our only kills will be idiot demons or rogue angels who try to release Lucifer again, creatures who want revenge on us, and possibly the occasional hunter we pissed off along the way.

“We'll find or build a nice cabin home out of the way of the world and take care of each other. You and me against the world, the way it's supposed to be,” Sam said.

“I can't. I'm not clean Sam. The things I've done, dogs, monsters, children!” Dean broke into tears again.

“Shh, it's all right, big brother. I got you. I got you. You are clean, Dean. You didn't do any of that of your own free will. It was all drugs or brainwashing. You would never have done any of it otherwise.”

“Sammy,” Dean choked out, “I...”

“None of it was your fault, Dean. None of it. Come with me, please.”

“I, I belong here. I can find another master to...”

“Do you want a master, Dean? Do you want to be used and abused?”

“Two decades topside and seven decades here, Sam. You took the demon blood and the brainwashing, but I don't know anything else. I don't know any other way.”

“I'll be your master then,” Sam said.

“Sam, that's incest. I can't do that to you.”

“Do what to me?” Sam gently lifted Dean's face again. “We're soul mates, De. We'll be together for eternity. What's a little incest compared to that? When did we ever worry about what society thought about us anyway?”

“Sammy,” Dean still hesitated.

“Come with me, De. I need you.”

Dean took Sam's hand in his and held it tight for a second before putting it to his own chest. “I'm here, little brother.”

Bright blue light glowed throughout hell as Sam shared with Dean the mark that held Lucifer inside him.

 

The boys had been in their new home for three months. Sam kept his word about being Dean's new master. He never did anything that would remotely hurt Dean, but he kept him satisfied and fucked out. He vanished all Dean's piercings and healed the skin. He tied Dean up when Dean hinted at wanting or needing it. That's what Sam liked most because he could make slow sweet love to his brother and Dean wouldn't beg to be fucked harder. It took them a while to get things set up in the house because Dean was always seducing Sam.

Michael appeared in the their living room as soon as they had it set up the way they wanted at the end of the third month. “I'm glad you decided to join Sam, Dean. I'm not sure how long he could keep his sanity without you by his side.”

“Facing eternity without my brother? I might have survived a week,” Sam said.

“You might not be so glad if you knew everything,” Dean said to Michael.

“I do know, Dean. That's why I'm here, to tell you that it's okay. Everything Sam said to you about your past and future is the truth. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“Don't I? I grabbed ankle for every man who would fuck me. I let monsters go in exchange for giving me their cocks. I fucking raped children. I tortured innocent souls in hell and enjoyed every second of it. Now I'm corrupting my baby brother, but I have nothing to feel guilty about?” Dean walked to the window and slammed his fist against the wall.

“I can help you with that, if you'll let me,” Michael said calmly.

Dean snapped around. “Just how the hell can you help me with that. I have to carry that for eternity.”

Michael held up a syringe. “Angel grace. Extracted from one of Lucifer's more active supporters. It can give you the same powers your brother now has and, more importantly, peace.”

“They wanted to turn me into a demon, and you want to turn me into an angel,” Dean scoffed.

“No, they wanted to enslave you, and they did it by force and intimidation. We want you to be free and at peace, and we're giving you a choice,” Michael countered.

“It can't hurt, Dean. When demons come, and they will come, it can't hurt for both of us to be juiced up,” Sam reasoned.

Dean looked back out the window. “I really believed it all, you know? I wanted Sam to say yes because I truly believed I belonged to Lucifer and couldn't wait for him to claim me. I forced Sammy, my little brother I always swore to protect, to let the most evil son of a bitch that ever existed to take over his body.

“They dosed me with demon blood multiple times over a decade. You saying one dose of angel grace can negate all that?”

“It can't negate any of it, Dean, and it can't make you forget it. It can and will help you deal with it before you go insane,” Michael said quietly. “And that peace will negate your need to have a master. Anything that happens between you and Sam then will be when you're ready and because you both want it to.”

“Dean?” Sam whispered when Dean was quiet for a long time.

Dean turned from the window. “Yeah, okay. Let's do this.”

Michael stepped to him and injected the grace slowly into the side of Dean's throat. Dean clenched one hand into a fist and reached out to Sam automatically with the other. The pain was fierce, nearly worse than the first injection of demon blood had been. Dean fell to his knees when Michael removed the syringe from his neck. Sam joined his brother on the floor and held him. Michael left quietly.

They sat there for hours. Dean was all but passed out, mumbling Sam's name over and over. Sam was rocking Dean gently and letting him know it would be okay. When Dean finally came to, he leaned his forehead against Sam's. “I never thanked you for saving me.”

“You never had to,” Sam whispered. He kissed Dean's cheek softly before helping Dean to his feet.

 

Dean moved into the second bedroom that night. The boys moved cautiously around each other for a long time, relearning habits and body language, getting to know each other right. Sam always kept his bedroom door cracked and listened attentively, but the nightmares Dean had been having seemed to end.

It was two years later when they were sitting together on the couch watching a movie when Dean slapped Sam lightly in the head for a silly joke about Chuck Norris. Sam slapped Dean back, and the boys were soon in the floor wrestling and laughing and mouthing off at each other. Dean was on top of Sam and had him pinned on his stomach when he froze.

Sam didn't move. He didn't want to scare Dean, but he didn't know what was wrong. He sighed as he felt Dean lean down and kiss his cheek. It was a bare wisp of feeling. Dean went still again. Then he hesitantly kissed Sam's neck, stronger this time. Sam slowly eased his head over so Dean could do whatever he wanted. He kissed Sam's neck again and then again, and then he whispered, “I've missed you, Sammy. God, I've missed you so much,” he said as he rolled to the floor and collapsed on his back.

Sam propped up on his elbow facing Dean and said, “I've missed you, too.” he slowly reached out and ran the back of his index finger over the back of Dean's hand. “I'm here when you're ready.”

Dean propped on his own elbow and faced Sam, “What if I'm never ready?”

“That's okay, too,” Sam whispered earnestly.

Dean reached out and caressed Sam's cheek, “What if I'm ready now?”

Sam leaned into Dean's touch and said, “That would be wonderful.”

Dean gently pulled Sam to him. The kiss was tender and sweet. It slowly heated as their mouths opened and their tongues met. Dean ran his hand down Sam's arm and took Sam's hand in his own before breaking the kiss. “Will you show me, Sam? Show me how it should have been?”

Sam stood and helped Dean to his feet. They walked together to Sam's bedroom and Sam slowly removed Dean's clothes, lovingly kissing and caressing each new bit of flesh he uncovered. He sucked on Dean's neck, his nipples, and his abdomen. Dean was amazed. This already felt better than anything he'd ever felt before. He was down to just his boxers, and it was overwhelming. He had to stop Sam so he could catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked with a voice full of worry. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I don't want you to stop. I just needed to catch my breath. I never knew it could be so beautiful, Sammy. I've never felt anything like this before.”

“It gets even better,” Sam said.

“I don't know if I can take it,” Dean admitted softly.

“You're Dean Winchester; my big brother can take anything. You've already proved that.”

Dean reached for Sam and took his shirt off. He kissed and licked all over Sam's chest and shoulders. He held Sam to him tightly when his felt his little brother shudder in pleasure.

They made love for days. They touched and tasted every part of each other. They explored the toys and games Dean had so long taken as what he deserved. He was confounded at the difference when things were done and used with love. They never lost stamina no matter how many times they came. Each time Dean came for Sam left him in tears of joy.

They were perfect together. Dean loved when Sam opened him slowly and sweetly. He loved when Sam asked Dean to open him. They both loved pleasing the other. No matter which one was sliding in and out of the other, they both felt complete and at peace. They realized how deeply in love they were and had always been.

They faced a few demons, a couple of rogue angels, and dozens of creatures over time. It never took more than a thought to destroy them. Roy and Walt came after them. The boys wouldn't kill the humans, but neither of those humans ever remembered his own name again.

 

Dean and Sam spent a beautiful eternity together on earth, but to them it was heaven. Both were finally happy.


End file.
